Lonely
by skysky15
Summary: Set in Season 14, after Nick's wife leaves him and takes Zara to Washington D.C. Olivia brings him some Chinese food. She knows what being lonely feels like. But, after this visit, will either of them be lonely anymore? Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story line!
1. Chapter 1

"Liv, what are you doing here?" Nick asked, pulling open the door.

"Well, I figured you could use some company," Olivia stated simply, slipping past Nick into his house.

Nick sighed," Liv, I'm fine, really," he assured her.

Olivia nodded," I'm sure you are, but I'm also sure that you're lonely," she started.

"I'm not lonely," Nick insisted.

Olivia sighed as she set the bag of Chinese food she had been carrying down on the coffee table and took a seat on the couch," Nick, you're wife just up and left you to move to Washington D.C., taking your daughter with her. This is an appropriate time to admit that you're lonely," she assured him, taking out two cartons of cashew chicken and fried rice from the bag on the coffee table. "Forks?" she questioned, looking up at him. Nick sighed and headed into the kitchen, knowing how stubborn she was. He returned a moment later and handed one to Olivia, sitting down on the couch next to her and taking a carton of cashew chicken and one of fried rice.

"Thank you," Nick said, not looking up from his food.

"Don't mention it, it's what partners do," Olivia said. "Me and my old partner used to do this every Wednesday night," she added after a moment of silence.

"You guys were close weren't you?" Nick asked, taking a bite of fried rice.

Olivia nodded," We were best friends," she said, trying to hide the sadness in her voice.

"Why did he leave?" Nick asked curiously.

Olivia cleared her throat awkwardly," Ugh, I don't, I don't really know," she admitted.

Nick looked up at her, finally," He didn't say goodbye?" he asked.

Olivia shook her head," No, he, um, he didn't," she confirmed, looking down into her food. Olivia chuckled," You know, you kind of reminded me a lot of him this week," she said after a short pause.

"How?" Nick asked.

"Your temper," Olivia answered simply.

"I guess I've kind of had a short fuse this week, haven't I?" he asked.

Olivia nodded," A little bit," she said, chuckling. "But it's understandable," she added quickly.

Nick nodded," You know, I've only known you for a year, but I couldn't leave without saying goodbye," he said quietly.

Olivia looked up at him," That's good to know," she said, giving him a smile.

"Liv, I doubt it's your fault he left," Nick said, reading her mind.

"I didn't think it was," Olivia insisted.

Nick raised an eyebrow at her," Liv, I know you by now, that's exactly what you were thinking," he said.

Olivia sighed,"I really don't want to talk about it," she said, finishing her food and taking it to the trashcan just beyond the doorway to the kitchen.

"You're a good partner, and a good cop," Nick said as Olivia sat back down.

Olivia smiled at him," So are you, ya know?" she asked.

Nick scoffed," That's not what Cragen seems to think," he said.

Olivia sighed," Cragen is just being careful. He doesn't doubt your abilities as a cop. You haven't given him any reason to," she insisted.

"I was investigated for-" Nick started.

"But you didn't. We all know you didn't," Olivia cut him off, effectively silencing him.

Nick sighed," I appreciate that," he said.

Olivia nodded,"If the tables were turned, you would say the same thing that I just said to you, to me," she said.

Nick nodded," Yep," he said simply. Nick surprised Olivia by wrapping his arms around her in a tight hug. " You're the only solid thing I have left," he said into her hair.

Olivia sighed and relaxed a little," I understand that feeling," she said.

Nick pulled away," What do you mean?" he asked.

"Nothing," Olivia said shaking her head.

Nick realized what she was talking about," I'm not going to leave you like he did," he said.

Olivia nodded," I know," she said, but the doubt was clear in her voice. Nick had to make her understand. He knew how to do it, too. He didn't know how she would react, though. But he decided to take a chance. He leaned in, without giving her anytime to think, and kissed her.

* * *

**How will Olivia react?**

**What'd you think?**


	2. Chapter 2

Olivia tensed up, but didn't pull away until Nick did,"What the hell just happened?"she asked, leaning back against the arm of the couch.

Nick smirked at her,"I just kissed my incredibly sexy partner," he said nonchalantly.

Olivia ran a hand down her face,"That, that shouldn't have happened," she said quietly.

Nick's eyes widened slightly,"What do you mean?"he asked.

Olivia stood, walking to the door and turning back to him as she twisted the knob,"I'm sorry Nick. I shouldn't have let that happen. That was, it was wrong," she said, opening the door.

Nick jumped to his feet, grabbing her hand and turning her back towards him before she could walk out the door,"It felt pretty damn right to me," he said.

Olivia shook her head,"We're partners, Nick. That kind of stuff can't happen. We can't be romantically invovlrd, it just, it fucks everything up. So, we need to, we just need to forget that ever happened. I'll see you tomorrow, at work, Amaro," she said, turning and walking out the door.

Nick stood, watching in shock as she headed down the sidewalk toward her apartment building,"Fucking hell," he spat, slamming the door. He crashed onto the couch, shaking his head. He was pissed, but not at Olivia, at himself. He finally had a chance I make a move on her and he blew it. He knew he wouldn't be able to just let things go back to normal tomorrow at work, not after what had just happened between them. He stood up, knowing he wouldn't be able to sleep until he talked to her, and headed out the door, grabbing his gun, badge, and iPhone on his way out. He walked down the sidewalk, side-stepping the people in his way until way made it to Olivias apartment building. He pushed the button next to her apartment number, buzzin her.

"Who is it?" She asked through the speaker.

"Nick," he replied simply. He here's her sigh, but the door was buzzed open and he made his way to her apartment. He only knocked once before the door was opened and he was pulled inside.

"What do you want?" Olivia asked, folding her arms.

"Liv, I can't just let this. It, it wasn't a mistake. You know that just as much as I do. You know what I think," Nick asked.

"It was a-" Olivia started.

"I think you're scared," Nick said, cutting her off.

Olivia scoffed,"Why would I be scared?" She asked.

"Because, the last time you fell for someone, he left you. Without even saying goodbye," Nick answered simply.

Olivias jaw dropped slightly,"If you are referring to Elliot, to my former partner, you are beyond wrong. I did not-" she started to explain.

"Liv, I've heard you talk about him. You sound like a love sick teenager every time you talk about the way he used to do something, and I can practically feel your heart break when hyoid talk about him leaving you without saying goodbye. It's ok, though. You don't have to worry about that with me. If you fall, I'll still be here to catch you. I'm not going anywhere," Nick assured her.

Olvia shook her head,"Nick," she started.

He cut her off with a kiss, effectively silencing her,"Please, Liv, just give me a chance," he pleaded with her.

"I don't know, I mean, Cragen, and work," Olvia stuttered.

"He doesn't have to know. Not yet. Not until you're comfortable telling him. Nobody has to know, until your ready for them to, Liv," Nick assured her.

Olvia thought about it for a moment, before shaking her head,"Just don't, don't fuck this up," she said.

Nick couldn't help the smile that broke onto his face,"Really?" He asked.

Olivia smiled,"You're lucky I like you, Amaro," she said.

"I like you too,Benson," Nick said, smirking.

"You don't say," Olivia mumbled, pulling him in for a heated kiss. They were interrupted by her phone ringing. She sighed as she pulled it out of her pocket, answering it with a professional,"Benson."Her eyes wife red slightly as she listened to who was on the other line, and what they were saying,"I'll pick him up and we twill be right there," Olivia said before hanging up.

"What?" Nick asked curiously.

"We have a Vic at Mercy," Olivia informed him, slipping her boots on and zipping them up.

"Are you alright?" Nick asked, seeing the pained expression on her face.

"The Vic, it's, um, its, my ex partners, it's one of Elliot's daughters. Lizzie," Olivia said, heading out the door.

* * *

**Well, what'd ya think?**

**Also, I'm gonna' start doing some one-word one-shots, so if you have any requests let me know!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry that it took so long to update, guys! Things have been pretty hectic for me lately.** **Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! Happy Thanksgiving!**

* * *

"Livia?" Lizzie asked as Olivia and Nick entered her hospital room.

Olivia nodded, giving the blonde a warm smile," Yeah, sweetie. It's me," she confirmed, pulling up a chair next to Lizzie's hospital bed.

"Who's he?" Lizzie asked curiously, looking at Nick.

"This is my new partner, Detective Amaro," Olivia explained, gesturing to Nick.

"Oh," Lizzie said, looking down at her fidgeting hands.

Olivia cleared her throat,"So, sweetie, can you tell us what happened?" She asked.

Lizzie nodded,"I was, um, walking home from the movies. Mom said it would be ok, even though it was dark, because we only live a few blocks from the theatre. Anyway, I was walking past this parked car, and someone just opened the door and pulled me in," Lizzie explained, sniffling.

Olivia took her hand gently,"Take as much time as you need, honey," she soothed.

Lizzie nodded and squeezed Olivia's hand,"He, he told me that it wasn't personal. He just had to get back at something my dad did a long time ago. He, he hurt me, Livvie. Then, when he, when he finished, he just threw me out of the car and drove off. I, I just got up and walked home. Mom was working, but Maureen was visiting and she brought me here," she explained.

Olivia wiped a tear from her own eye,"Lizzie, honey, did you notice what the car looked like?" she asked.

"It was, it was a red car. I think it was a Honda. The windows were tinted, and two letters from the license plate were K and I," Lizzie provided.

Nick wrote down everything she had just said while Olivia continued,"What about the man, Lizzie? Do you remember anything specific about him?" She asked.

Lizzie shrugged,"He had green eyes. And his lip was pierced. Other than that, I don't know. He was dressed in all black, and he wore a ski mask," she explained. "Im sorry I don't have anything else to help you," Lizzie added sadly.

Olivia gave her a sad smile,"No, sweetie. That's great. You did great, honey. We're going to catch this guy, I promise," she assured her, giving her hand a gentle squeeze.

Lizzie nodded,"I know you will," she said.

"Liv?" a voice came from the doorway.

Olivia turned, a warm smile on her place,"Hey, Mo," she greeted the older girl.

Maureen let out a sigh of relief, flinging herself into Olivia's arms,"Im so glad you're here, Liv. I have no clue what to do!" Maureen exclaimed, muffled by Olivia's shirt.

Olivia rubbed her back soothingly,"Where's your mom, sweetie?" she asked, choosing not to mention Elliot.

"I don't know. I called her, like, fifty times. I called dad too, and he didn't answer either," Maureen explained.

Olivia pulled away, sitting Maureen down in her vacated seat,"Stay here with Lizzie, I'll be back in just a few minutes, ok?" She asked, heading for the door, and pulling Nick along with her.

Maureen nodded,"Ok," she said, taking her younger sisters hand.

Olivia pulled Nick out of other room and down the hallway, stopping once the made it to the stairwell. She took a deep breath, sitting on the top step. Nick sat down next to her,"You ok?" He asked, turning to look at her.

Olivia took another deep breath,"Yeah, I'm fine. It's just-" she started.

"Hard. Yeah, I understand. Do you think you'll be able to work the case?" Nick asked.

Olivia nodded,"Yeah, of course. I know how to separate my personal feelings from work," she said.

Nick smiled,"You know, you amaze me," he said, brushing a piece of hair behind her ear.

Olivia chuckled,"What?" she asked.

"It's crazy, how you can just put aside your feelings to get the job done. It just, it really amazes me," Nick replied, smiling.

Olivia smiled,"Well, you amaze me too, Detective Amaro," she said.

Nick sighed,"Are we really back to that "Detective Amaro" shit again?" He asked.

Olivia laughed,"Fine, Nick. Is that better?" She teased.

"Much," Nick replied, pulling her in for a sweet kiss.

Olivia pulled away,"We need to get Fin and Munch working on finding the owner of this vehicle," she said,placing a soft peck to his lips before pulling out her cellphone, taking a picture of Nick's notepad that had all the information written on, and sending it to Fin. She got a quick reply of "On it" as she stood back up. "We should probably get back to the girls," she said.

Nick nodded,"They really seem to like you," he observed.

Olivia smiled,"I was always really close to them," she said, opening the door to the stairway and leading the way back to Lizzie's room.

Nick smiled, placing his hand on her lower back, guiding her,"You're going to be a good mom some day," he said.

Olivia smiled at him as she opened the door to Lizzie's room,"I hope so," she said.

"Liv! You're back!" Lizzie exclaimed, causing the other two ladies in the room to turn and look at the two detectives entering.

"Thank God!" Maureen exclaimed, breathing a sigh of relief.

Olivia smiled at her, before turning to look at the other woman,"Hello, Olivia," Kathy said.

* * *

**Well what'd you think?**

**I finally got a twitter! Follow me SkylarEdwards97! I'm also on tumblr! Skylaredwards97, follow me on tumblr too! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

"Hi Kathy," Olivia greeted.

"Can you please explain to me what the hell is going on?" Kathy asked her oldest daughter, turning to face her and placing her hands on her hips.

"You let Lizzie walk home from the movie theatre all by herself! In the dark!" Maureen said accusingly.

"So what? Is Olivia Benson suddenly the parenting police? I don't think she's quite qualified for that job," Kathy said snidely.

"Kathy-" Olivia started, stepping closer the where the Stabler women were standing.

"She was raped mom! You let her do something that you knew was dangerous and she got hurt! Liv would have never let her do that! Dad would have never let her do that. Can you even imagine how pissed off dad is going to be it you? There is no way in hell he is letting you keep the twins and Eli now. I just can't believe you would do something so stupid. Ugh, I can't even, I just can't even talk to you right now," Maureen said, a storming out of the room.

Kathy turned to her youngest daughter,"Is that true Lizzie? Were you, were you raped?" She asked, horrified.

Lizzie nodded, looking down at her fidgeting hands,"Yeah, mommy," she mumbled.

Kathy shook her head,"I can't, I, I will be back later," she stuttered jogging out of the room.

"Did she really just-" Nick began to ask.

"Yeah, she did," Olivia sighed, moving to the edge of the bed and taking Lizzie's hand gently. "Sweetie, she'll be back. Everything will be ok. She just needs some time to process this," she assured her, wiping a tear from her cheek.

Lizzie nodded,"Thanks for being her Livvie," she said softly.

"No problem, honey," she replied as the door opened.

"Lizzie, sweetie, I'm so sorry I couldn't get here sooner, I-" Elliot started, freezing when he saw Olivia. "Liv," he breathed.

"Hey, Elliot," Olivia greeted.

"What, why, what are you doing here?" Elliot asked.

"Can we talk to you in the hallway?" Olivia asked, standing up, and gesturing for Nick to follow her, and he did, guiding her by the small of her back.

"Whats going on, Liv?" Elliot asked.

Olivia sighed,"Lizzie was raped on the way back from the movie theatre," she said.

"The man said he was getting back at you. Do you know aid anyone specifically that would want to hurt you?" Nick asked.

"Well, I was a cop for over 12 years, so yeah I could think of a few people that might want to," Elliot snapped.

"Elliot-" Olivia started.

"Im sorry," Elliot said, sighing,"Who are you, again?" He asked, running a hand down his face.

"Im Detective Amaro. Olivia's partner," Nick replied.

The pain in Elliot's eyes was unmistakable as Nick said partner,"It's nice to meet you," he said, shaking his hand.

"You too, Stabler," Nick replied.

"Liv, can I talk to you alone for a second?" Elliot asked.

Olivia nodded,"Sure," she said, giving Nick a reassuring look before walking away with Elliot, towards the stair well.

"How have you been?" Elliot asked.

"Your daughter was just raped and you want to know how I've been?" Olivia asked, clearly confused.

Elliot sighed,"Im still trying to process that. Just work with me here, Liv. Please," he said, almost begging.

Olivia nodded,"Ok. I'vebeen ok. It was rough at first, but it's getting better. Nick has really helped, a lot," she said.

"He a good cop?" Elliot asked.

Olivia nodded,"Really good," she replied.

Elliot took a deep breath,"Look, Liv, I'm sorry I left the way I did. I just-" he started to explain.

"Don't, Elliot. Please. The fact is that you left. Without overnight saying goodbye to me. I could, not would I have ever done that to you. It hurt me, a lot, but I'm over it now, I've moved on. So, I really don't want to hear your explanations or your excuses," Olivia said decisively.

Elliot nodded,"I know you're mad at me, but-" he started again.

"Im not mad at you, Elliot. I was hurt, I'll give you that, but I'm ok now," she said.

"I miss you, Liv. Please, give me a chance to make this up to you. Let me take you out to dinner," Elliot said, more a question than a statement.

Olivia shook her head,"I don't know if Nick would like that very much," she said.

"What the fuck does he care for? He's just your partner. Right?" Elliot asked.

"Nick and I-" Olivia started.

"Liv, the doctor needs to talk to us," Nick said, poking his head in the door to the stairway.

Olivia nodded, opening the door wider,"Go sit with your daughter, El. She needs you right now," she said, Following Nick towards where the doctor was standing.

* * *

**What'd ya think? What does the doctor need to tell the detectives? Is Elliot going to find out what is going on between Nick and Olivia? How will he react? All in the next chapter!**

**Follow me on Twitter (SkylarEdwards97) and Tumblr (skylaredwards97)!**


	5. Chapter 5

"This isn't the first time that Lizzie has been sexually active," the doctor informed them.  
"Excuse me?" Olivia asked, not believing she had heard him correctly.  
"Lizzie has been sexually active before," the doctor repeated.  
"Are you sure?" Olivia asked, still ok shock.  
The doctor nodded,"Yes, I'm positive," she said.  
Olivia nodded,"Have you told Mr. Stabler yet?" She asked.  
"No," the doctor answered.  
"Ok, good. Let us talk to them first," Olivia instructed.  
The doctor nodded,"Ok, I have more patients to get to, now. I'll be back to check on Lizzie in a while," she said, turning and leaving the two detectives.  
Olivia turned to Nick, shock written all over her features,"Do you think she's been assaulted before?" She asked.  
"I don't know, Liv. Lizzie is 16. Maybe she's just-" Nick started.  
Olivia shook her head, cutting him off,"I don't think she would do that," she insisted.  
Nick nodded, understanding her protectiveness over the teenager,"Ok, Liv. Why don't we just go ask her?" He suggested, turning around and following her into Lizzie's hospital room.  
Elliot was sitting beside the bed, with his head in his hands, and Lizzie had her eyes closed, laying on the bed. Elliot looked up when he heard the door shut,"Liv, what did she tell you?" He asked.  
"I need to talk to Lizzie, why don't you go with Nick and get some coffee?" Olivia suggested.  
Elliot glanced at Nick before shaking his head,"I think I'd rather just stay here," he decided.  
Olivia sighed,"Elliot, I think that Lizzie would be more comfortable talking to me if you weren't here," she said.  
Elliot took a moment to think about it, before standing up,"You're right," he admitted, heading towards the door, not acknowledging Nick's existence. Nick sighed heavily, but followed him out the door, leaving Olivia alone with Lizzie.  
"You can stop pretending to be asleep now. They're gone," Olivia said, sitting down in the chair that Elliot had vacated.  
Lizzie's eyes opened and she glanced around the room to make sure Olivia was telling the truth,"How'd you know I was faking?" She asked, turning back to look at Olivia.  
Olivia smirked,"You're looking at the woman who invented fake sleeping. I know how to tell it apart from actually sleeping," she said.  
Lizzie gave her a small smile,"I know why you want to talk," she said, looking down at her lap.  
Olivia leaned forward, resting her elbows on the edge of the bed,"You do?" She asked.  
Lizzie nodded slightly,"It's happened before," she said simply, knowing Olivia would understand what she was saying.  
Olivia nodded,"When was the first time?" She asked.  
"A while ago," Lizzie replied simply.  
"Was it the same man?" Olivia asked. Lizzie's only reply was a small shake of her head. "Lizzie, honey, I need you to tell me what happened. Nobody is going to be mad at you for not telling when it happened. We just need to know so we can find the man that did this to you," Olivia said softly, sitting back up.  
Lizzie slipped her hand into Olivia's as she spoke,"It was last month. I was home alone and I was getting ready for bed. Mom said to leave the door unlocked, because she lost her key. I didn't really want to, but I didn't want mom to get mad at me. I was in the bathroom, brushing my teeth, and I bent down to spit, and when I came back up he was behind me. He brought me into my room, raped me, and then he just left. A few minutes later, mom came in," she explained.  
Olivia's heart broke,"Did you tell your mom?" She asked.  
Lizzie shook her head,"I couldn't. I just, I just tried to go to sleep, but I couldn't. I kept having nightmares. I asked mom if I could sleep with her, but she said that I wasn't a baby anymore, and to go back to bed," Lizzie replied, letting a few tears slide down her cheeks.  
"Do you remember anything about the man?" Olivia asked.  
Lizzie sniffled,"He had brown eyes. He was taller than daddy is, I think, and he had a tattoo of an eye on the back of his right hand," she said.  
Olivia nodded, texting Fin the information before standing up,"Ok, honey, I have to get back to work, but I'll send your dad back in and I'll come and check on you tomorrow," she said, handing Lizzie her card,"But if you need me, for anything at all, even if its just to talk to, because you can't sleep, call me, ok?" She asked.  
Lizzie nodded,"Ok Livvy," she said, receiving a kiss on her cheek. Olivia walked out of the room to find Nick and Elliot sitting on a bench across from the door. Elliot was staring intently at the floor and Nick was talking on the phone.  
"Ok, we are done. She's waiting for you. I gave her my card, just in case she needs me for anything," Olivia said, crossing the hallway.  
Elliot stood up, nodding,"Thankyou," he said, surprising her by pulling her in for a tight hug.  
Olivia tentatively wrapped her arms around him loosely, knowing he needed the comfort right now,"Now problem," she replied, pulling away and giving him a soft smile, before turning to Nick who was hanging up his phone and giving them an uneasy look."Ready?" She asked.  
Nick nodded and stood, putting a possessive arm around her waist,"Lets go," he said, heading for the elevator.  
"You don't have to do that, you know?" Olivia asked as the steppe into the elevator, which was surprisingly empty.  
"Do what?" Nick asked casually, pressing the ground floor button.  
"Be all overly possessive just because he hugged me. You have nothing to worry about," Olivia informed him.  
"I'm not worried," Nick replied, turning to face her.  
Olivia chuckled,"Don't lie to me," she warned.  
Nick sighed,"Its just that, you guys were partners for so long, and obviously you cared about him a lot, and-" he rambled.  
"Cared," Olivia said, cutting him off, emphasizing the past tense as try stepped off the elevator,"I did care about him a lot, and I still do, but not like I use to. Not like you. Not anymore. I don't want to see him hurting, but I don't want to be anything more than his friend, anymore," she explained,"And it's going to take a while to get back to being friends," she added as she hopped into the passenger seat.  
Nick started the car silently, an Olivia stopped him before he took the car out of park, turning his face towards hers and kissing him, softly. "Do you trust me?" She asked, resting her forehead against his  
Nick nodded slightly,"Of course," he breathed.  
"Then don't worry about Elliot. It's all you now, Amaro," Olivia said, smirking. Nick leaned forward, pressing a chaste kiss to her lips.  
"Ok," he agreed.  
Olivia pulled him in for a deeper kiss, letting her lips part slightly, allowing him to explore her mouth, but only briefly,"We have a rapist to catch, and a case to solve. We'll have to save that for later," she said, pulling away.  
Nick nodded, taking the car out of park more sure about their new found...relationship? He wasn't really sure what it was, but he was sure that he liked it, and nothing was going to take it away from them, I he could help it.


	6. Chapter 6

**So, this chapter is going to be more focused on Olivia and Nick, and their relationship, because I feel like I haven't been giving it enough attention in the past few chapters. Also, I'd just like to thank everyone who has reviewed, followed, or favorited this story. You guys are awesome! I hope everyone is having an awesome new year so far, and continues to have a great year! **

**XOXO**

**Skylar**

* * *

6 hours later found Olivia and Nick headed up to the cribs to catch a few hours of sleep, per Cragen's orders. They had gotten, basically, no where with Lizzie's case. Warner hasn't ran the DNA from the rape kit yet, and without that, they had no lead. They were both exhausted, and very, very frustrated. "I don't need any fucking sleep. What I need to do is catch the bastard that did this to Lizzie, and then work on catching the other bastard who did this to Lizzie," Olivia grumbled, flopping down on a bed near the back of the room.

Nick locked the door, before making his way over to her and sitting on the edge of the bed,"We'll get him, babe," he assured her,"But Cragen was right, we need to catch a few hours of sleep," he added, laying down next to her, and wrapping his arms around her instinctively.

Olivia cuddled farther into his embrace,"I can't sleep," she sighed,"Not knowing that this prick is still out there. What if he is raping someone else right this very moment?" she asked miserably, staring up at the ceiling.

Nick sighed, holding her a little tighter,"Liv, this was personal. I doubt that this guy is raping anyone else right now," he answered, knowing that she knew that, she was just fucking with her own head.

"You're right," Olivia mumbled. Nick kissed her forehead softly,"Get some sleep, baby. There's no use in psyching yourself out. There is no way in hell that Cragen is letting us down there for a least two hours, so you might as well catch a little nap," he said.

Olivia shook her head slightly,"It's not happening," she insisted.

Nick sighed, sitting up and pulling Olivia up with him, into his lap, basically,"What's really bothering you, Liv?" he asked, realizing that it wasn't just the case that was eating at her.

"I just, nothing. Can we just talk about something else, please?" Olivia asked. Nick nodded reluctantly, he knew that is she didn't want to talk about it, she wasn't going to talk about it.

"What do you want to talk about?" he asked.

"Us?" Olivia questioned.

"What about us?" Nick asked curiously.

"Are we, are we ok? I know that Elliot being around fucked with your head, but what I don't understand is why. Why do you feel so threatened by him?" Olivia asked, turning to face him, straddling his lap.

"I'm not threatened by him," Nick insisted.

Olivia couldn't help the chuckle that escaped her,"Nick, don't lie to me. You shouldn't be threatened by him, but you are, and I really want to know why," she said.

Nick sighed,"Well, I think the reasoning is pretty obvious. You were partners with him for a very long time, you obviously cared about him very, very much, and it's obvious that he's interested in you now," he explained.

"Yes, we were partners for a long time, I did care about him a lot, probably more than I should have, and he does seem to be very interested in me now, but I'm not interested in him anymore. I have you," Olivia replied simply.

Nick gave her a small smile, nuzzling her nose with his,"I needed to hear that," he said softly.

"I just wish you would trust me," came Olivia's reply.

"I do trust you, it's him that I don't trust," Nick said, pulling away to look into her eyes. Olivia's only response was a kiss. A mind-blowing, earth-shattering,toe-curling kiss.

"Don't worry about it," Olivia said when she finally pulled away.

Nick nodded,"Ok," he said simply, trying to remember the rest of his vocabulary.

Olivia chuckled and kissed him again,"What do you think Cragen is going to think about us?" she asked, laying her head down on his chest.

Nick sighed,"I don't think he'll like it, but I don't really care. I think I deserve to be happy, and you for damn sure do, and we make each other happy. So, whatever happens, happens," he replied.

Olivia lifted her head up again, to look into his eyes, a broad smile on her face,"You do deserve to be happy Nick," she assured him, kissing him softly.

"Can you promise me something?" Nick asked quietly.

"Well, it depends. What do you want me to promise you?" Olivia asked with a smirk.

"Don't run from me?" Nick asked, looking into her eyes deeply.

"Why would I run from you?" Olivia asked curiously.

"Well, since I've been here, I've noticed that you tend to run from relationships when they get too serious. You've already ran from me once, and I just don't want it to happen again," Nick replied honestly.

Olivia gave him a sweet smile,"I promise, no more running," she assured him,"Besides, I know that if I do run, you'll be right behind me, chasing me," she added.

"You bet your ass," Nick said with a smirk, closing the distance between them again, kissing her, softly at first. It didn't take long for the kiss to heat up, and before either of them knew it, Olivia was helping Nick pull her shirt off. Nick dropped his head, placing soft kisses to the space in between her breasts. Olivia unbuttoned his shirt, pulling it down over his shoulders and throwing it onto the floor. She moaned as he moved his lips up to devour her neck, and she moved her hands, unbuckling his belt and throwing it to the floor, before reaching for the button of his pants. This is when Nick pulled away, grabbing her hands gently and linking their fingers,"We should stop," he said.

"You don't want to have sex with me?" Olivia asked curiously, pulling her hands away from him and reaching for her shirt.

Nick shook his head,"No. I want to make love to you, and I want to do it in your apartment, or mine, in a comfortable bed, not in the cribs at work," he answered her, cupping her face gently with both of his hands and giving her a tender kiss. Olivia sighed when he pulled away, resting her forehead against his. Nick kissed the tip of her nose before pulling away, putting his belt back on, buttoning his shirt back up, and helping Olivia button hers up as well. "When we finish this case, I want to take you out. On a date," Nick said, laying down and pulling Olivia with him.

"You don't have to do that," Olivia said.

"I know, but I want to. I want this to be a like a real, normal relationship, because that's what it is," Nick replied.

Olivia responded with a soft kiss,"You're sweet," she said.

"So are you," Nick replied. They were leaning in for another kiss when they heard the door knob twist. They both immediately jumped up and Nick moved to another bed quickly, making it just in time to see their Captain poke his head in.

"We got a break on the case," he announced, turning on his heel and walking back out of the room. Olivia glanced at Nick before standing up and heading for the door, Nick right on her heels.

* * *

**Thoughts? What'd they find out about the case? Will they be able to solve it? Will Elliot make a move on Olivia? Will Nick be able to take Olivia out on that date? Find out next chapter!**


	7. Chapter 7

"What have we got?" Olivia asked, being the first one back into the squadroom, Nick shortly behind her.

"More like who have we got," Fin corrected, standing next to Munch infront of the big screens.

"Victor Palmero. Remember him?" Munch asked, looking at Olivia as her and Nick came to stand beside him in front of the screens.

Olivia nodded,"Yeah, me and Elliot put him away for public indecency, right? We thought he raped that little girl in the park, too, but we couldn't prove it. What about him?" she asked.

"He was released last year, and, apparently, he has been paying men to do his dirty work for him this time around," Munch explained.

"He what?" Nick asked.

"He paid at least one of those men to rape Lizzie," Munch said.

"How do you know?" Olivia asked, curiously.

"The second rapist came in right after you guys went to the cribs. He said he felt too guilty, couldnt' sleep, and spilled everything. Palmero was a friend of his mom's. He asked him to do this for him, for 5,000 dollars, and as a favor to him. Guy said he needed the money, didn't think it would be this hard to live with," Fin explained.

"And you're sure he's not lying?"Nick asked.

Munch nodded,"We checked his bank account," he said.

Olivia sighed,"You arrested him, right?' she asked.

Munch nodded again,"He's on his way to be booked now," he confirmed.

Cragen nodded,"Olivia, Nick, go talk to Lizzie. Munch and Fin will continue trying to track down Palmero. If we find him, we'll give you a call," he instructed.

Olivia and Nick nodded, grabbing their jackets and heading for the elevator,"Wow," Nick said, shaking his head.

"It wouldn't be the first time a perp has tried to get back at one of us," Olivia said, clipping her badge and gun to her hip, before slipping on her jacket.

"If someone did that to Zara, I don't know how I would be able to keep from killing them," Nick said, stepping off of the elevator.

Olivia took out her car keys,"Well, we aren't going to tell Elliot who it is before we get him in to custody, because he will kill him," she said, sliding into the driver's seat.

Nick shut the passenger seat door behind him,"Ok," he said as Olivia began to drive. Olivia drove to the house in Queens, knowing the kids still lived there with Kathy. She parked in the driveway, and got out of the car, leading the way up to the front door, and knocking.

It only took a moment for Elliot to answer the door,"Elliot? I thought Kathy stayed here with the kids?" Olivia questioned.

Ellliot nodded,"She does, but she never came back yesterday, so when the doctors were ready to discharge her, I took her home. Why are you guys here?" he asked, looking between the two detectives.

"Is Lizzie up?" Olivia asked.

Elliot nodded, stepping aside,"Yeah, she's in her room," he replied,"Now, will you tell me why you're here?" he asked, closing the door.

"We caught a break on the case. We just need to talk to Lizzie," Nick replied.

Elliot kept his eyes fixed on Olivia,"Did you find who did this to her?" Elliot asked.

Olivia shook her head,"Not yet, but we have a lead," she replied, heading for the stairs, with Nick behind her. She made her way to Lizzie's door, knocking lightly.

"Who is it?" Lizzie asked.

"It's Olivia," she replied.

"Come on in, Livvie," Lizzie replied, sitting up in her bed as Nick and Olivia came in. Nick chose to stand by the door, as Olivia made her way over to the bed, sitting on the edge of it.

"How are you doing, sweetie?" Olivia asked.

"Good," Lizzie replied simply.

Olivia raised an eyebrow,"You sure?" she asked.

Lizzie sighed and shook her head,"I can't sleep. I just had nightmares all night. I just keep imagining him, on top of me, inside of me," she said as a tear rolled down her cheek.

Olivia's heart broke and she wiped the tear from Lizzie's cheek,"Sweetie, I promise you, we are going to catch him. Actually, that's why we are here. We just came to tell you that we have the man who raped you the other night in custody, and we are working on finding the man who paid him to do it," she said.

"Someone paid him to rape me?" Lizzie asked.

"Yeah, sweetie. Someone mad at your dad for arresting him. We know who it is, and we are looking for him. I will come back when we catch him, ok?"Olivia assured her.

Lizzie nodded,"Ok," she said.

"Bye sweetie," Olivia said, kissing her cheek, before standing up.

"Hey Livvie?" Lizzie asked.

"Yeah sweetie?"Olivia asked, turning back around.

"Can you just sit here for a few minutes with me? I think it might help me sleep," Lizzie said shyly.

Olivia smiled warmly, sitting back down on the edge of the bed,"Sure honey," she said as Lizzie slipped her hand into Olivia's. Olivia watched as Lizzie closed her eyes, settling back into her bed. Olivia turned to look over her shoulder at Nick, who was smiling warmly at her. Olivia returned the smile, before looking back at Lizzie, who's breathing seemed to have evened out. Olivia waited a few more minutes before speaking,"Lizzie?" she asked quietly. After getting no reply, Olivia carefully extracted her hand from Lizzie's, and kissed her forehead, before standing up and following Nick out of the room.

"You really are amazing," Nick said as he walked down the stairss next to Olivia.

Olivia smiled,"I'm just glad I could help her get some rest," she said as they made it to the bottom of the stairs, where Elliot was waiting.

"Is she ok?" Elliot asked.

"Yeah, she's sleeping," Olivia replied.

Elliot smiled at her,"You still have that magic touch, don't you? I sat in there with her all night, and all morning, and could not get her to close her eyes for more than 3 seconds," he said, shaking his head.

"Well, if you have that problem again, you can always call me. I will come over and sit with her until she goes to sleep," Olivia said.

Elliot nodded,"So, are you going to tell me what you have found out about the case?" Elliot asked.

Olivia sighed,"Elliot, you know that I can't do that," she said.

"Come on Liv," Elliot begged.

Olivia sighed,"We know who did it, we are just trying to find him, and that is all I can tell you," she said.

"Liv, can I talk to you alone for a minute?" Elliot asked, glancing at Nick.

Olivia nodded,"Sure," she said, turning to look at Nick with a question in her eyes. He nodded, letting her know that he trusted her, and kissed her cheek, before heading out of the house, towards the car. "So, what's up?" Olivia asked, turning to look at Elliot.

"What is going on between the two of you?" Elliot asked.

"Elliot, I really don't think that is any of your business," Olivia said.

"Oh come on, Liv. You can't stay mad at me forever, and you sure as hell can't tell me that you are happy with him!" Elliot exclaimed.

"Yes, Elliot! I can be mad at you forever, if I want to! Do you realize what you did to me? You left, without so much as a goodbye! You were my best friend, and, whether you knew it or not, I was in love with you. You broke my heart, and you didn't even check in to make sure I was ok! Now, I am finally starting to be happy again, and here you come, right back into my life, trying to pretend that nothing ever happened. I moved on, Elliot, because you left me no choice. Yes, I can be happy with Nick, and I am. So, you can deal with that, and be my friend, or not, and leave me the fuck alone," Olivia fumed.

Elliot didn't say anything, just pulled Olivia close, connecting their lips before she had the chance to push him away,"Don't tell me you didn't feel anything," he said after he pulled away.

"Elliot, there isn't anything there anymore. You can accept that, and be my friend, which I would love, or you can not accept it, and leave me alone. But, those are your only two options," Olivia said, shaking her head, and wiping at her lips, before heading out of the house. She knew Nick wasn't going to like this, but she also knew she had to tell him.

* * *

**What will Nick think about Elliot kissing Olivia? Will he confront him? Will they catch Palmero? What about Lizzie's first rapist? Will Lizzie be able to sleep without Olivia around? Which of his two choices will Elliot pick?**

**Find out all of this next chapter, but in the meantime, let me know what you thought of this chapter!**


	8. Chapter 8

"What happened?" Nick asked as soon as Olivia got into the vehicle, recognizing the look on her face as needing to say something.

"He kissed me," Olivia said simply, looking at him, watching his face for his reaction. Her heart sank as she saw anger fill his eyes.

"What?" Nick asked through almost gritted teeth.

"I'm sorry, Nick. I pushed him away immediately," Olivia said apologetically, taking his hand and squeezing it softly.

Nick immediately softened,"I'm not mad at you, Liv," he said, leaning forward and kissing her softly to prove his point,"But I think I need to go talk to him," he said, removing his hand from hers.

"Nick, I don't-" Olivia started, but Nick was already out of the car, walking up to the front door.

Nick knocked hard on the door until it opened,"Could you quiet the fuck down with the knocking? My daughter is sleeping for the first time since we got home, and I would really like for her to get her rest," Elliot said, once he saw who had been knocking on the door.

"What the hell were you thinking, kissing Olivia?" Nick asked, ignoring Elliot's comment.

"I really don't think that's any of your business," Elliot said snidely, crossing his arms.

"You know damn well that it's my business," Nick replied without missing a beat.

Elliot shrugged,"Look, I love Olivia, and I know deep down she still loves me too. She's just still guarded, because I was an idiot and I hurt her. Until I am thoroughly convinced she doesn't love me, which is going to take quite a bit, I am not giving up. Now, can you please go and catch the prick that hurt my baby?" he asked, shutting the door in Nick's face before he had time to respond.

Nick stood there for a moment, almost in shock, before heading back to the car, where Olivia was on the phone,"Ok, bye Fin," she said, hanging up and starting the car,"The found him. Squad cars are on their way, but I told Fin to tell them to wait up on apprehending him, we want to do the honors," she informed him, peeling out of the driveway, flipping on the sirens, and speeding in the direction of the address Fin had given her.

"Alright," Nick said, distantly.

"You ok? What did Elliot say?" Olivia asked, glancing at him quickly, before returning her eyes to the road.

Nick sighed,"He's convinced you still love him, and he's not giving up until you convince him that you aren't, which is going to take a lot, apparently. He thinks the only reason you rejected him was because he hurt you, and so now you are guarding yourself from being hurt again," he replied simply.

Olivia shook her head, reaching her hand out and blindly finding his,"Elliot's a stubborn son of a bitch, but you have nothing to worry about," she assured him.

Nick nodded, shaking his head clear,"Let's just catch this guy," he replied as they pulled up behind the hotel Fin had found out Palmero was staying at. Olivia shut off the sirens, and the two got out of the car, meeting Cragen who was standing next to a squad car.

"Is anyone in there with him?" Olivia asked, taking the bullet proof vest Cragen was handing her and beginning to strap it on.

"Desk clerk said he checked in alone, but got a visitor about an hour ago, who hasn't left yet," Cragen answered, handing Nick a vest as well.

"Was the visitor a man or a woman?" Olivia asked, pulling her hair back into a ponytail.

"A man," Cragen answered.

Olivia nodded with a sigh,"When are we going in?" she asked.

"Right now. They have cleared the floor, and there is an officer stationed in both of the stairwells that lead up to the top floor, where they are. We don't know if they are armed or not, so be careful," Cragen instructed.

Olivia nodded,"Always," she replied, leading Nick and a couple of uniformed officers towards the door to the hotel.

* * *

**Dun dun!**

**Next up, the capture! Also, Lizzie needs Olivia's help again, will Elliot use that to his advantage? And Nick and Olivia finally get to go out on a real date!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Well, since I'm home sick today, I thought I would give you guys an extra update, because of how short Saturday's update was. Anyway, here's the next chapter, and I hope you like it!**

* * *

Olivia was the one to kick in the door, aiming her weapon immediately at the man they had came to capture, trusting that Nick had his gun trained on the other man in the room. She said nothing a she walked over to Palmero, roughly tossing him to the ground and cuffing him. She looked up at the other man as she was pulling Palmero up to his feet, ignoring his threats,"What were you two up to?" she asked.

The man shrugged nervously,"We're, we're just old friends, having lunch to catch up," he said, obviously reciting what he had been told.  
Olivia glanced down at the able, noticing the check,"No, he was paying you to rape someone," she corrected, holding up the check for five thousand dollars.

The man shook his head vigorously as Nick moved toward him, cuffing him as well,"No, no, no he was just paying off an old debt that he owed me," he tried to explain.

Olivia smirked,"Yeah, right," she said, pushing Palmero out of the room in front of her. They emerged outside and the two men were put into the back of a squad car,"I'm going to have a lot of fun torturing you in that interrogation room. Hope you got a lot of sleep last night, because I don't think you'll be getting any tonight," Olivia said as she closed the car door in Palmero's face. She turned, finding Nick and Cragen talking, Nick looked pretty upset,"What's going on?" she asked, taking the few steps to reach them.

Cragen sighed,"I just told Nick that he would be taking the interrogation with Fin," he said.

Olivia's eyes widened,"What?Why?" she asked, shocked. This was her case. She was assigned it, she worked it, and she collared the guy. This was her fucking case.

"Olivia, I think you know very well why I can't let you interrogate him," Cragen said.

Olivia rolled her eyes,"Cap, I managed to capture him without killing him, I think I can handle interrogating him," she said.

Cragen shook his head,"My decision is final. Nick, you are taking that interrogation with Fin. Olivia, Lizzie called for you. She said she had something to talk to you about. Go, drop off Nick at the station, and then head that way," he ordered.

Nick went to argue, but saw Olivia turning and storming towards the car, and decided to follow her instead,"Too fucking emotionally involved my ass," Olivia mumbled, getting in the driver's seat and slamming the door.

"Baby, pull over," Nick said softly, but sternly, after a few minutes of Olivia's fast and furious driving.

Olivia sighed heavily, but jerked the car off the road and into the back parking lot of a vacated building,"What?" she asked snappily, turning to face him once the car was in park. Nick's reply was a delicate kiss, a kiss that almost immediately caused Olivia to soften, calm down. She sighed when he pulled away,"I'm sorry, I don't mean to be snappy with you. It's not your fault. I knew deep down that I wouldn't be able to interrogate him, I guess I was just hoping Cragen would forget," she said with a soft chuckle.

Nick smiled, leaning in to kiss her again,"I know you want to be there, baby, but I promise, I'll knock him around a little, just for you," he said with a wink.

Olivia smiled,"My hero," she said, giving him a short, but heated kiss.

"Well, it's only fitting, considering that you are definitely my hero," Nick replied with a sweet smile once she pulled away.  
Olivia rolled her eyes with a small laugh,"Whatever," she said playfully.

Nick kept his face serious, though,"No really, Liv. The way you are so gentle and compassionate with the victims, and then you suddenly, effortlessly turn into Badass Benson when you are interrogating the suspects. Not to mention how you can chase a perp longer than I can, probably. In your heels. You're amazing Liv, on the job and off," he said, slipping his fingers through hers.

Olivia smiled, looking down at their linked fingers,"I swear Nick, if you hadn't said that thing about wanting the first time we had sex to be special up in the cribs, I would probably throw you down in the back seat of this car right now," she said, looking back up into his eyes. She could see the lust in his eyes, and for a moment, she thought that he was going to tell her to do just that, but he didn't.

Nick cleared his throat, trying to get the images of that out of his head so he could focus, and regain his knowledge of the English language,"That, we, great, sounds, but, have, we, do, stuff," he stuttered out.

Olivia laughed at his mix up,"What?" she asked.

Nick took a deep breath,"That sounds great, but we have stuff to do," he clarified.

Olivia nodded, still chuckling,"Ok," she said, giving him another kiss before taking the car out of park and pulling back out onto the road. Olivia kept one hand on the steering wheel and the other one entwined with Nick's. When she pulled into a parking spot at the precinct, turning to see the sad expression on Nick's face. Olivia gave him a reassuring smile,"Don't worry about me, I'm fine Nick, really. I'm going to go talk to Lizzie and then I'll be back to do some paper work. I'm still a little pissed that I don't get to be in there with you, but at least you get to," she said with a shrug.

Nick nodded, looking around before leaning in to give her three quick kisses,"Alright, I'll see you later," he said, getting out of the car. "Hey," he said before closing the door,"If Stabler tries anything, punch him for me, alright?" he said with a wink.

Olivia chuckled,"Will do," she said, letting him close the door and walk inside, before she pulled out of the parking lot.

Olivia was at the house within 30 minutes, and she headed up to the door, knocking twice,"Hey Liv, thanks for coming," Elliot answered, stepping aside to let her in.

Olivia nodded,"No problem, is Lizzie up in her room?" she asked curiously.

Elliot nodded,"Yep," he said, and before he could say anything else, she was headed up the stairs. He sighed, this might be harder than he thought.

"Lizzie, honey, it's Olivia, can I come in?" Olivia asked, knocking on her bedroom door.

"Yeah," Lizzie responded quietly.

Olivia opened the door, finding Lizzie curled up in a ball on her bed, eyes red and puffy, and tears sliding down her cheeks,"Awh, honey," she said softly, closing the door behind her, and making her way to the bed, sitting down on the edge of it.

"I had another nightmare," Lizzie said softly.

"You poor thing," Olivia said, gently brushing the hair back from the blonde's face,"Well, I have good news for you," she added after a moment.

"Did you catch him?" Lizzie asked hopefully, with a sniffle.

Olivia smiled warmly and nodded,"Yeah, honey, we caught him," she confirmed.

Lizzie had sat up, and wrapped her arms tightly around Olivia in seconds,"Thank you Livvie. Thank you so much," she said into Olivia's hair.

Olivia smiled, rubbing her back in soothing circles,"You don't need to thank me, sweetie. It was my pleasure," she replied. Lizzie pulled away with a yawn,"Do you think you'll be able to sleep better now?" Olivia asked.

Lizzie shrugged, laying her head back down on the pillow,"Will you lay with me unitl I fall asleep?" she asked softly.

Olivia smiled,"Sure honey," she said, kicking her shoes off before bringing her feet up onto the bed. Olivia leaned back against the headboard, choosing to sit up instead of lay down, and let Lizzie snuggle up to her.

"You're the best, Liv. I love you," Lizzie mumbled groggily, already half asleep.

Olivia's heart melted,"I love you too, sweetie," she replied.

It didn't take Lizzie long to fall asleep, and once Olivia was sure she was asleep, she waited a few minutes, then slid out of her embrace, slowly, making sure not to wake her. The teenager whined a bit, but Olivia simply tucked her in, kissing her forehead and slipping on her shoes again, before walking down the stairs.

"How did it go?" Elliot asked once she made it to the bottom of the stairs.

Olivia nodded,"Good, I told her that we caught the guy, she thanked me, I laid with her for a few minutes, and she's back asleep now," she said, heading for the front door.

Elliot stepped in between her and the door,"You caught him?" he asked.

Olivia nodded,"Yeah," she said simply.

"Will you tell me who it was now?" Elliot asked.

Olivia sighed,"Victor Palmero, we-" she started to explain.

"Arrested him for public indecency," Elliot finished for her.

Olivia nodded,"Yep, now, I really have to get back to the station. I have a mountain of paper work to do, and I'd like to get it done so I can leave at a reasonable hour, because Nick promised to take me out when we finished this case," she said, stepping around him and out the door. Elliot sighed, watching her drive off, a tear rolling down his cheek, maybe he really had lost her.

* * *

**Well, what'd ya think? **

**Up next, Olivia and Nick's date! As well as, another visit with Lizzie! And, someone tells Cragen about Nick and Olivia!**


	10. Chapter 10

Olivia walked into the precinct 45 minutes later, due to traffic, only to be sent right back out by Cragen,"Alex wants to see you. She said she tried to call you, and it kept going to voice mail, so she called here," Cragen said the moment he saw Olivia in the squadroom.

Olivia nodded,"I put it on silent before I went up to see Lizzie, I guess I forgot to turn the sound back on," she said, turning around and heading for the DA's office.

"Come in," Alex called when she knocked on the door.

"Hey, Cragen said you wanted to see me," Olivia said, stepping into the office.

"I saw you with Nick," Alex said simply.

Olivia stayed calm,"What do you mean?" she asked curiously.

"Don't play dumb with me, Liv. I saw you in the parking lot, in the car, kissing. This is not a good idea," Alex said as Olivia sat down in one of the chairs in front of her desk.

Olivia sighed,"Why would you say that?' she asked, leaning back in her chair.

"Liv, look what happened last time you fell in love with a coworker. He left you," Alex said.

Olivia shook her head,"Alex, that coworker was married. Nick isn't anymore," she said simply.

"Liv, I'm just trying to protect you. Dating someone you work with is never, ever a good idea. Especially when you are partners. You know that's not exactly allowed, right?" Alex asked.

Olivia nodded,"We are aware of the rules, that's why we are kind of keeping it quiet until we are absolutely sure it's going to work out, then we will deal with whatever we have to deal with," she said.

Alex shook her head,"I really don't think this is a good idea," she insisted.

Olivia shrugged,"You're my friend Alex. One of my best friends, even. I appreciate your opinion, but it is still my choice, and I really want to to see where this goes. I like Nick, a lot, and he likes me too. I appreciate your concern for me, but I know what I'm doing this time," she said, standing up, and heading for the door.

Alex stopped her with her words,"If you don't stop seeing him, I'm going to have to tell Cragen," she said, eyes closed tight. She really didn't want to have to do this, but she thought it was best for Olivia, and didn't want to see her friend hurting the way she was when Elliot left ever again.

Olivia turned around, a shocked expression on her face,"You would do that to me?" she asked.

Alex sighed, opening her eyes, and nodding,"If I had to," she said.

Olivia shook her head, a bitter smile on her face,"From now on, when we talk, it should just be about a case," she said, dismissing their friendship as she closed the door behind her, walking out of the office. She let a single tear slide down her cheek as she made her way back to the squadroom, wiping it away just before she entered the room.

"What did she want?" Nick asked, looking up as she walked in.

Olivia shook her head,"I'll tell you later," she said, plopping down in her desk.

"You two," Cragen said, pointing to Nick and Olivia,"Go ahead and head home. You didn't get any sleep last night. You can finish the paperwork tomorrow," he said.

Nick and Olivia both nodded their thanks as they gathered their things, heading out of the squadroom, and to the elevator together,"So, you wanna' tell me what Alex did to upset you so much, now?" Nick asked as the elevator doors closed.

Olivia sighed,"She saw us kissing in the car earlier," she said, leaning against the wall.

"And?" Nick asked.

"And, she threatened to tell Cragen if we didn't stop seeing each other," Olivia explained.

Nick looked shocked,"What? Why? I thought you guys were friends," he exclaimed.

Olivia nodded,"She said she's just trying to protect me. I basically told her to shove it and left," she said.

"So, you don't want to stop seeing me?" Nick asked as the elevator doors opened, and they headed to the car, both sliding into a seat at the same time.

Olivia looked around, before leaning in and giving him a quick, but deep kiss,"Absolutely not," she said as she pulled away.

"Good, then, we can have that date I've been talking about," Nick said, turning the key in the ignition.

"Right now?" Olivia asked.

Nick nodded, pulling the car out of park,"Right now," he said. The ride was silent, comfortable, but silent. Until, Nick pulled into the parking lot of a diner.

Olivia turned towards him, a smile on her face,"This is the first place we ate dinner together as partners," she said.

Nick nodded, shutting off the car,"I don't know if it would really be called dinner, considering it was three in the morning, but it was our first meal together, nonetheless," he said, getting out of the car, and heading around to the passenger side to help Olivia out.

They made their way inside, and were seated at their favorite booth, in the back corner of the room. The waitress took their drink orders, and went ahead and got their food orders, considering they always ordered the same thing, and didn't really need to look at the menu. Nick checked the restaurant, before sliding into the same side of the booth as Olivia.

"What are you doing? What if someone sees us?" Olivia asked, looking around nervously.

"Calm down, Liv. Look around, there's no one here, and I'm pretty sure the waitress isn't going to tell anyone," Nick assured her.

Olivia seemed to calm down, allowing herself to lean into Nick farther,"I'm sorry. I'm just kind of on edge after what happened with Alex," she said.

Nick kissed her softly," I know," he said as their food and drinks were delivered.

The waitress gave the couple a warm smile,"Don't worry, I won't tell," the older woman said, walking away.

Nick smiled,"See, nothing to worry about," he said, wrapping an arm around Olivia.

Olivia smiled, taking a bite of her burger,"You're so confident," she said.

Nick shrugged,"I'm just not worried. We'll deal with whatever happens, when it happens. There's no reason to waste our time worrying about it. We should be careful, yes, but we can't sit around scared to do anything, because we might get caught, or this relationship will never work out," he said.

Olivia nodded,"You're right," she said, eating a fry.

"Woah, hold up. Did you just say that I'm right?" Nick asked, fiegning shock.

Olivia swatted his arm playfully,"Ass," she said, taking a sip of her coffee.

"So, Zara called today,while you were gone," Nick said.

Olivia turned her head to look at him,"Zara called?" she asked.

Nick nodded,"Yeah, she was basically talking for her mommy, because obviously she didn't want to talk to me. She's sending Zara back for a visit next weekend," he said.

Olivia smiled,"That's great!" she exclaimed.

Nick nodded, beaming,"Yeah, I'm really excited. I was just wondering, if you would stay with us next weekend? I mean-" he started to explain.

Olivia cut him off with a soft kiss,"You don't need to explain why you want me to stay. If she's ok with it, I'll stay with you," she said. Nick simply leaned in, kissing her deeply, cupping her face with his hands, until they were broken apart by Olivia's phone ringing. She groaned as she pulled it out of her pocket,"Benson," she answered. "Oh hey, sweetie. Yeah, sure. I'll be there in about half an hour. Alright sweetie, see you then," Olivia hung up, giving Nick another sweet kiss.

"Lizzie?" Nick guessed.

Olivia nodded,"She said she had a nightmare, and she remembered something about her first attack," she said, motioning for him to slide out of the booth, and throwing some cash down on the table. Nick picked up the cash she had thrown down, handing it back to her, and putting down his own money. Olivia rolled her eyes,"We'll talk about that later, we have some where we need to be right now, or I would argue with you on that," she said, leading the way out of the restaurant. The woman walking into the restaurant at that moment, with Trevor Langan, sighed deeply, watching the couple get into the car and share a sweet kiss before pulling out of the parking lot. She had to do what she thought was best for her best friend, even if her best friend disagreed with her.


	11. Chapter 11

"Captain Cragen," Alex said into her phone after she heard the older man answer.

"Alex?" Cragen questioned.

"Yes, listen, I have something that I have to tell you," Alex said, looking at Trevor, who was sitting across the booth from her, looking at her with a worried look.

"What is it? Cragen asked curiously.

"Nick and Olivia. They're in a relationship," Alex said, closing her eyes as the words escaped her mouth, really hoping she wouldn't regret this.

"What?" Cragen asked, clearly shocked.

"They are in a relationship. I saw them kissing in the parking lot, and I talked to Olivia, andn she confirmed it. You know the policy about that, right?" Alex asked, taking a drink of her water.

Cragen sighed,"Yeah, of course I do, Alex. Thanks for letting me know, I guess," he said.

"I just thought you should know. I'll let you go, to do whatever you need to. Bye," Alex said, simply, hanging up and putting her phone on the table.

"Don't you think Olivia deserves to be happy?" Trevor asked curiously.

Alex sighed,"Of course I think she deserves to be happy, but there is no way in hell she's going to be happy with him," she said.

* * *

"Hey Liv," Elliot greeted, ignoring Nick as the couple walked into the house.

"Hey Elliot, Lizzie called me, said she remembered something about her first attack," Olivia replied, immediately heading up the stairs, towards Lizzie's room. Nick shot Elliot a glare, before following his girlfriend up the stairs, and into Lizzie's room, choosing once again to stand by the door as Olivia took a seat on the edge of the bed.

"Livvie!" Lizzie exclaimed, wrapping her arms around Olivia in a tight hug.

Olivia chuckled, returning the hug,"Hey sweetie," she greeted warmly, pulling away,"How are you doing?" she asked.

Lizzie shrugged,"I got a little more sleep than I did last time, but I'm still tired," she replied.

Olivia gave her a sad smile,"It'll get better sweetie," she assured her.

Lizzie nodded, clearing her throat,"So, like I said on the phone, I remember something about the first,um, time," she said, avoiding Olivia's gaze.

"What did you remember, Lizzie?" Olivia asked curiously.

"The man, he, had a tattoo on his arm," Lizzie replied.

"What was the tattoo of?" Olivia prompted.

"Palmero," Lizzie replied, finally meeting Olivia's eyes.

Olivia nodded, glancing at Nick,"Sweetie, we have both the men who, hurt, you in custody. You don't have to scared or worried, they are never, ever going to hurt you again," she promised her, taking her hand and giving it a gentle squeeze.

"Promise?" Lizzie asked, a few tears rolling down her cheeks.

Olivia nodded,"I promise, sweetie," she said, wrapping the girl in another hug, allowing her tears to soak into her shirt.

"Livvie, can I stay at your house tonight?" Lizzie asked pitifully.

Olivia glanced at Nick, almost asking him permission, since he would be there as well, and he responded quickly with a nod,"If your dad says it's ok, I don't have a problem with it," Olivia replied.

Lizzie pulled away, wiping her eyes,"Will you ask him for me?" she asked softly.

Olivia nodded, standing up,"Sure sweetie, pack a bag for the night while I go ask him, I'm sure he'll be fine with it," she replied. Olivia turned, taking Nick's hand as she exited the room. "Are you sure you're ok with this?" Olivia asked once they were out of earshot of Lizzie.

Nick nodded,"Of course. Why wouldn't I be?" he asked.

Olivia shrugged,"Well, I'm sure you had different plans for our first night together," she said.

Nick chuckled,"Maybe, but this is fine. She needs you," he said as they made it to the bottom of the stairs.

"You really are the perfect man, did you know that?" Olivia asked, kissing him softly.

Nick chuckled,"I didn't, but thanks for letting me know. It's only fitting, considering I am in a relationship with the most perfect woman on the face of this planet," he said against her lips.

Olivia rolled her eyes, pulling away,"As if," she said, turning and walking into the living room, where Elliot was sitting on the couch with Dickie, watching TV.

"Liv!" Dickie exclaimed, jumping off the couch to wrap the brunette in a tight hug.

Olivia chuckled,"Hey Dickie," she greeted, pulling away.

"How did it go with Lizzie?" Elliot asked from the couch.

Olivia sighed,"She wants to spend the night at my apartment. I told her it was fine, as long as you think it's fine," she said.

Elliot nodded,"She can stay with you tonight. I think it will probably help her get some sleep," he said.

Olivia nodded as Lizzie came walking down the stairs, carrying her overnight bag,"So I can go?" she asked, directing her gaze at her father.

Elliot nodded,"Of course," he replied, standing up, and recieving a hug from his youngest daughter.

"Thanks daddy," Lizzie said, pulling away, and walking to stand next to Olivia.

Olivia smiled at her,"Why don't you go out to the car with Nick, sweetie? I'll be there in just a minute, I just have to talk to your dad for a minute," she said.

Lizzie looked from Olivia, to Nick, back to Olivia, a bit of anxiety in her eyes,"Ok," she said finally, following Nick out the front door.

Olivia walked into the kitchen, knowing Elliot would follow her,"Look, Liv, before you say anything, you should know that I've decided to put my feelings for you aside, as long as you are happy with Nick," Elliot said, before she could say anything.

Olivia looked shocked,"Really?" she asked.

Elliot nodded,"I love you, and I want to be with you, but obviously you want to be with Nick, and you're happy with him. I want to be in your life, anyway I can. If that means just being friends, that's fine. It's definitely a hell of a lot better than nothing," he explained.

Olivia smiled warmly at him, pulling him into a hug,"Thanks," she said,"El," she added a moment later, pulling away.

Elliot looked confused,"What did I do?" he asked.

Olivia smiled again,"You gave me a chance to get my best friend back," she said, recieving a smile from Elliot,"Now, I'm not saying we are instantly going to be instantly the way we used to be, because that's probably not going to happen. But, we can fix this friendship, it's just going to take a little time," she explained.

Elliot nodded,"I know, Liv, but I'm not going anywhere this time, so we have all the time in the world," he said.

Olivia smiled at him, giving him another friendly hug, and promising him lunch, to catch up, later that week, before saying goodbye, and sliding into the driver's seat of her car.

"What took so long?" Nick asked curiously.

Olivia smiled,"I'll tell you later," she replied, answering her phone as it rang. "Hey Cap," she greeted, listening for a moment. Her face fell at what she heard,"No sir, I don't know what Alex was talking about. Me and Nick are strictly partners, friends," she assured him, shooting Nick a worried glance. "Actually, I'm seeing someone else," Olivia lied. "Um, it's Elliot sir," Olivia continued to lie, shrugging at Nick's confused glance."Yeah, Cap, I'll see you tomorrow," she said, hanging up.

"What was that about?" Nick asked.

"Alex told him," Olivia replied, shaking her head.

"What?" Nick asked.

Olivia smiled bitterly,"Yeah, Lizzie, sweetie, we are gonna' make one quick stop before we head home," she said, heading in the direction of Alex's apartment.


	12. Chapter 12

"Liv, what are you-" Alex started as she pulled her front door open, revealing a very pissed off Olivia.

"Don't even ask me why I'm here, Alex, because you already fucking know. What the hell were you thinking, telling Cragen? I thought we were friends! No, no, not just friends, best friends! I trusted you, Alex, and just like everyone else I've ever trusted, you turned you damn back on me. Now, I'd like an explanation as to why you think Nick is so fucking horrible for me, even though he makes me a hell of a lot happier than a lot of the men I've been with in the past, that you didn't try to sabotage me relationship with," Olivia ranted angrily, stepping past Alex, into the house.

Alex sighed, closing the door behind Olivia,"Look, Livvy, I know I might not have went about it the best way, but you have to know that Nick isn't good for you. He's not what you need," she said.

Olivia scoffed,"Really, Alex? How isn't he good for me, exactly?" she asked, more frustrated than pissed off at this point.

Alex rolled her eyes,"Livvy, let's take a look back at all of your relationships with men, and how they have all failed, one way or another, and then let's remember who was there for you when all of those relationships failed," she suggested, trying to get her point across, without actually saying it.

"What the hell are you trying to say, Alex?" Olivia asked, kind of understanding what Alex was getting at, but not wanting to admit it. If she was right about what Alex was trying to say, things were about to get a hell of a lot more complicated.

Alex took a small step towards Olivia, reaching out and taking one of Olivia's hands in both of her own,"Livvy, maybe you haven't had much luck with men, because, well, you belong with a woman," Alex suggested, looking up and meeting Olivia's gaze with an almost hopeful look in her eyes.

Olivia sighed, the anger fading and being replaced with hurt. She was hurt that she had to let her friend down. "Alex, you and I both know that's not the reason I have had bad luck with men," she said.

Alex sighed in frustration,"Livvy, who has been there for you through everything? Who's eaten ice cream with you, on your couch, in sweats every time you had a bad break up? Who-" she started to ask.

Olivia cut her off, pulling her hand out of her grasp,"Alex, that's what best friends do. I'm sorry if you ever thought that it was more than a friendship, and I'm sorry if I ever gave you reason to believe that it was more than a friendship, but that's all it ever was," she said.  
"Was?" Alex asked, her eyes widening, slight panic in her voice.

Olivia nodded,"Alex, I love you, as a friend, but what you did is kind of unforgivable," she said.

Alex's eyes widened even farther,"Livvie! Don't, don't say that! You can't ruin an eight year friendship over some asshole that is going to dump you in a week!" she yelled.

Olivia shook her head sadly,"Alex, it's not just about Nick. It's the fact that I blatantly told you, asked you not to tell Cragen, because I really was happy, and you did it anyway. That is what is unforgivable," she said, moving for the door.

Alex stepped in the way,"Livvie, I was just trying to make you understand! I love you, Olivia, and I hate seeing you go out with these fucking losers who are no good for you!" she said.

Olivia scoffed,"Alex, Nick is good for me. That's what you're not understanding, that's what you are choosing to look past, because you're being selfish and want me for yourself! I'm sorry Alex, but that's not happening. You were my best friend, that's all you ever were to me, that's the only thing you could be to me," she said, going to step around Alex.

Alex turned her around, however, pressing a hard kiss to her lips before she had time to react," I love you, Livvie, and I'm not giving up," Alex said, pulling away.

Olivia, frozen in shock, simply stood there for a moment, before collecting herself, and opening the door,"Please, please do," she said simply, walking out the door. Alex watched her go, a smile on her face as she ran a finger over her tingling lips. It was certain now, she had to have her.

Olivia hurried down the stairs and into the car, closing the door softly, seeing that Lizzie was asleep in the back seat,"What happened?" Nick asked, seeing the look on Olivia's face.

Olivia shook her head, a mixture of hurt and anger clouding her eyes as she turned to face Nick,"She kissed me," she said simply.

Nick's eyebrows shot up,"What? Alex is a lesbian?" he asked, clearly shocked.

Olivia shrugged,"I guess. She is fucking convinced that the reason that I haven't had much luck with men is because I belong with women, specifically her," she said.

Nick shook his head,"I'm sorry, Liv," he said softly, reaching across the console to take her hand, giving it a gentle squeeze.

Olivia shook her head, wiping a single tear away,"It's ok. I'll be ok. I've got you," she said, giving him a small smile, and cupping his face, bringing his lips for meet hers for a soft kiss, before pulling away and starting the car, allowing him to remain holding her hand over the gear shift for the ride home.

Once they reached Olivia's apartment, Olivia sent Nick up with the keys, asking him to order the three of them a pizza, and receiving a kiss before watching him head into the apartment building. Olivia sighed as she made her way to Lizzie's car door, opening it and shaking the blonde gently,"Lizzie, honey, we're here," she said softly.

Lizzie jumped, her eyes popping open,"No!" she yelled, scurrying to the other side of the car, before she could realize who it was that woke her.

"Sh, it's ok, honey, it's just me," Olivia said softly, watching the girl place a hand over her racing heart, calming down once she realized it was just Olivia, not the man in her nightmares. Lizzie made her way back across the back seat of the car, into Olivia's arms. Olivia sighed,"Come on, honey, let's go inside. Nick is ordering us some pizza, does that sound good?" she asked, as Lizzie grabbed her bag, and the pair made their way inside, Olivia clicking the lock button on her keys as they walked up the stairs, to Olivia's apartment.

Lizzie nodded,"Sounds great," she said simply as Olivia opened the door to her apartment, following Lizzie inside, closing and locking the door behind her.

"You can just put your stuff anywhere," Olivia said, watching Lizzie set her stuff on the floor beside the couch, and collapse onto it.

"Can I watch some TV until the pizza gets here?" Lizzie asked.

Olivia nodded,"Of course, sweetie," she said, walking to where Nick was standing, hanging up his phone and slipping it into his pocket.

"Pizza will be here in a half an hour," Nick informed her.

Olivia smiled, wrapping her arms around him,"I'm paying," she said simply.

Nick smirked,"We'll see about that," he said, kissing her deeply, causing her to moan, very quietly, into his mouth.

"Livvie, will you come watch TV with me?" Lizzie asked from the other room.

Olivia pulled away, giving Nick two more soft pecks, before taking his hand and pulling him into the living room with her,"What are we watching?" she asked as she sat down between Nick and Lizzie.

"Bridesmaids," Lizzie replied, setting the remote down, and scooting closer to Olivia, resting her head on her shoulder.

Olivia glanced at Nick, silently asking him to leave the room, which he did, kissing her before walking around the corner, into the kitchen,"Lizzie, honey, do you want to talk about these nightmares you've been having?" she asked.

Lizzie lifted her head off of Olivia's shoulder, looking at Olivia,"Not really," she said softly, diverting her gaze down to her fidgeting hands.  
"Sweetie, I really think talking about it would help you," Olivia encouraged.

Lizzie shook her head,"I'm not, I just, I can't yet," she said, tears pooling in her eyes.

Olivia nodded, wrapping her arms around Lizzie, giving her a gentle hug,"It's ok sweetie. You don't have to talk about any of it, until you're ready. Just know that when you are, I'll be right here," she assured her.

Lizzie nodded,"Thanks Livvie," she said, laying her head back on the older woman's shoulder.

Olivia sighed, hoping that Lizzie would be ready to talk soon. She knew, from experience, talking about it really did help, and Lizzie needed to be able to talk about the assault before she could really move on. Telling them what happened was one thing, but talking about the way it made her feel was something completely different. Olivia was going to do everything she could to be there for Lizzie, when she did decide to open up.

* * *

**Next up, Lizzie has a bad dream, and it leads to a very long night for Olivia and Lizzie. Olivia's lunch with Elliot. As well as, Alex making her first attempt of many to win Olivia over. And later on, Olivia and Nick's weekend with Zara, as well as a huge step forward in their relationship. For now, though, let me know what you thought of this chapter, and if you want more!**


	13. Chapter 13

"Livvie," Lizzie whispered, shaking the brunette awake gently.

Olivia's eyes immediately opened, courtesy of her being a light sleeper,"What's wrong, honey?" she whispered, trying not to wake Nick, who was sleeping next to her, his arms wrapped securely around her waist.

"I had a bad dream," Lizzie said quietly, wiping the tears running down her cheeks away.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Olivia asked.

Lizzie thought about it for a moment, before nodding,"Yeah," she said simply.

Olivia nodded,"Ok, sweetie. Go turn on the TV and wait for me on the couch. I'll be there in just a minute," she instructed, watching Lizzie exit the room, before rolling over in Nick's arms. She prodded him awake with soft kisses,"I have to get up," she whispered, attempting to get him to let her out of his death grip.

Nick groaned,"Why?" he asked, still not opening his eyes.

"Lizzie had a nightmare. I have to go talk to her," Olivia explained quietly.

Nick opened his eyes, blinking a few times,"Do you need me to come with you?" he asked.

Olivia shook her head,"We have to go to work in a few hours, just go back to sleep," she instructed, kissing him once,before getting out of bed and heading into the living room, where Lizzie was waiting on the couch, with the TV on, as instructed. "So, what was your nightmare about?" Olivia asked as she sat down on the couch next to Lizzie.

"It was about the, the first night. The first man. He was on top of me, but then you and daddy came in. You told him to freeze, and, and to get off me, and he did, but then he pulled a gun. And, and he shot you and daddy, 'Livia. He shot both of you and I couldn't help you, and then he turned to me, and he was going to kill me too, but then I woke up," Lizzie rambled, the tears streaming down her face at the recollection of her dream.

Olivia's face fell and she wrapped Lizzie in her arms,"Oh, sweetie. It's ok, I'm ok, you're ok, and I'm sure that your dad is ok," she assured her.

"Can we call him?" Lizzie asked softly.

Olivia nodded, pulling away,"If you want to," she said. Lizzie simply nodded in response, and Olivia got up, walking back into the bedroom, grabbing her cellphone, and heading back into the living room silently. She handed Lizzie her phone after she hit Elliot's name in the contact list,"It's ringing," she said.

Lizzie waited until she heard her father's groggy voice on the other end of the phone,"Daddy?" she questioned, listening for a moment, a look of relief crossing her face,"No, I just had a bad dream, and I wanted to make sure you're ok," she said,"Yeah, Livvie will drop me off before they go to work. Ok, daddy. Love you too. Bye," she said, ending the call and handing Olivia the cellphone.

"Feel better?" Olivia asked.

Lizzie nodded,"Yeah," she said simply, looking down at her fidgeting hands.

Olivia sighed, giving Lizzie a soft look,"Lizzie, sweetie, I know that you're feeling helpless right now, and scared, and maybe like you should have done something to stop them. I know that you're probably blaming yourself right there, or maybe even blaming someone else, like your dad or your mom. But you need to know, sweetie, that you did the right thing. You did what you had to do, and you came out of both attacks alive. That's the important thing. Also, neither attacks were your fault. They weren't your fault, they weren't your dads fault, they weren't your moms fault, they were no one but your attackers fault,' she assured her.

Lizzie nodded, wiping at another tear,"I know, Livvie. I don't blame myself, or my dad, or even my mom. I'm not mad at either of them. Well, I'm a little mad at my mom for just leaving me like that, but it didn't really surprise me, to be honest. I'm not mad at my dad, though. You just, you make me feel safe, Livvie. I don't know why, I just feel safer when I'm around you," she said.

Olivia nodded, giving her a small, warm smile,"You're mom will be back sweetie, I'm sure of it. She just had a little trouble dealing with it. All parents do, your mom just dealt with it a little differently than people do most of the time. It's also perfectly normal for you to feel safe around me, victims usually do feel safest with the first detective that spoke to them. You don't have anything to worry about, though, honey. Both men that hurt you are in jail. Neither of them are ever going to touch you again," she promised.

Lizzie nodded,"I know, I just, I don't know. I just still feel scared," she said.

Olivia nodded," That's ok, sweetie. That's normal. You know what will help you move past that, though?" she asked.

Lizzie shook her head,"What?" she asked.

"Counseling," Olivia replied,"Talking to someone about what happened to you will really help you to move past it."

"Do you really think so?" Lizzie asked.

Olivia nodded,"I know so," she said simply.

Lizzie looked at Olivia curiously,"Were you ever raped, Livvie?" she asked.

Olivia sighed, shaking her head,"No, but I was sexually assaulted undercover once," she answered truthfully.

Lizzie's face fell,"Really?" she asked.

Olivia nodded,"Yes, but I'm ok now. It took some time, but counseling really helped me to move past it," she said.

Lizzie nodded slowly,"Ok, I'll talk to someone," she said simply.

Olivia smiled warmly at her, pulling her in for another hug,"You're going to be ok, sweetie," she assured her.

Lizzie nodded into Olivia's shoulder,"I know," she said as Olivia pulled away, kissing her cheek.

"Why don't you get some rest? In the morning, when I drop you off, I'll give you the card to a really good rape trauma counselor. You can talk to your dad about when you can go and see her," Olivia suggested.

Lizzie nodded, laying down on the couch as Olivia stood up, tucking her back in,"Thank you, 'Livia," she said softly as Olivia kissed her forehead.

Olivia smiled warmly at her,"No problem, sweetie. Do you need me to stay with you until you fall asleep?" she asked.

Lizzie shook her head,"I think I can go to sleep by myself, just, leave your bedroom door open," she requested.

Olivia nodded,"Ok, sweetie. Goodnight," she said, turning to head back into her room.

"Liv," Lizzie called, stopping Olivia.

"Yeah Lizzie?" Olivia questioned, turning back around.

"Love you," Lizzie said groggily, her eyes already closing.

Olivia smiled,"I love you too, honey," she said, turning and heading back into her room. She crawled into bed, sliding in next to Nick, who immediately wrapped his arms around her, and drifted back off to sleep quickly.

* * *

Olivia and Nick walked into the squadroom, right on time, as usual. They had dropped Lizzie back off at home on the way to work, and Olivia had walked Lizzie in, as promised. Giving her the card and arranging to meet Elliot for lunch later that day. Olivia narrowed her eyes at the flowers sitting on her desk, and glanced at Nick, who shook his head, a confused expression on his face. Olivia looked at the card, rolling her eyes and throwing them in the trash immediately.

"Who were they from?" Nick asked, a hint of jealousy in his voice.

"Alex," Olivia replied, shaking her head.

"What did the note say?" Nicka asked.

"Basically, that she won't leave me alone until I forgive her, and that she's determined to 'have me'," Olivia replied.

Nick shook his head,"Have you?" he questioned, chuckling.

Olivia hit him in the arm playfully,"It's not funny, you ass," she said, trying not to laugh.

Nick shrugged,"Sorry, but it's kind of funny," he replied.

Olivia finally chuckled, rolling her eyes,"Hey, I promised Elliot lunch today, you don't mind, do you?" she asked, taking her jacket off and hanging it on the edge of her chair.

Nick shook his head,"No, I don't mind," he said simply.

Olivia smiled at him, and was about to speak again, when Cragen came out of his office, walking right to them and handing Olivia their assignment,"Go," he said simply.

Olivia looked down at the slip in her hands, reading, before grabbing her jacket, and heading back out the door,"Duty calls," she said, sighing as they got on the elevator.

* * *

**Next up, Olivia's lunch with Elliot, Lizzie tells Olivia all about her first therapy session, Nick and Olivia's weekend with Zara, and another, bigger attempt from Alex. For now, though, let me know what you thought of this chapter.**


	14. Chapter 14

The case didn't take long. It was pretty open and shut. By noon, Nick and Olivia already had the suspect in the interrogation room, confessing. They walked out of the room, smirking proudly. Olivia looked at the clock, sighing,"I told Elliot I would meet him at 12:30," she said, looking at Nick.

Nick shrugged,"I bet Cragen will let you go ahead and do the paperwork later. I'm sure he wouldn't want you to miss lunch with your boyfriend," he said, jealousy flashing through his eyes on the last word.

Olivia placed a discreet hand on his shoulder, leaning over him as if to look at the paper on his desk,"Well, then, he wouldn't let me leave, because I'm sure my boyfriend will be eating lunch right here, while he fills out the paperwork on the case we just solved together," she said, smiling warmly at him.

Nick smiled back at her, the jealousy fading at her words,"Sorry, I didn't mean to-" he started.

Olivia cut him off,"It's ok. I would be the same way, if not worse, if you were going to lunch with another woman, but I promise you that this is nothing but a friendly lunch, to catch up. You know, we used to be best friends. We told each other everything. Now, of course, he will never be my best friend again, because that spot is already taken by this really incredible guy that I'm really not supposed to be dating, but I kind of am anyway, but it will be nice to have Elliot back in my life, as a friend," she explained.

Nick continued to smile at her,"I get it, Liv," he said simply.

Olivia smirked,"Besides, now that Alex has gone off the deep end, who am I supposed to complain about you to, when you piss me off?" she asked.

Nick rolled his eyes,"You better get going, or you're going to be late," he informed her.

Olivia checked the time,"You're right. I'm going to make sure Cragen doesn't have a problem with me leaving for a little while, then you can walk me out," she said, quickly adding in a softer voice,"The camera in the elevator is broken, and it won't be fixed until tomorrow." With that, Olivia turned, walking to her Captain's door and knocking, hearing him tell her to come in, she entered.

"What's up, Liv?" Cragen asked.

"I told Elliot I would meet him for lunch, do you mind if I take off for a little while? I'll do my paperwork before I leave," Olivia asked.

Cragen nodded,"That's fine, just keep your cell phone on, in case we need you," he said dismissively, his gaze returning to the papers on his desk.

Olivia nodded,"Thanks Cap," she said, walking out of the room, closing the door behind her. She glanced at Nick as she passed him, knowing he would follow her. She walked straight to the elevator, calling it, ignoring Nick's presence, until they were in the elevator and she had pushed the button to the ground floor. Once the doors had closed, Olivia turned quickly, kissing him deeply. Nick's arms automatically wrapped around her waist, pulling her closer to him, as Olivia's arms wrapped around his neck. They stood like this, locked in a passionate embrace, until they heard the familiar ding that meant the doors would be opening soon. "See you later, babe," Olivia said, giving him one last peck, before pulling away.

"Bye," Nick said, watching her walk away, before hitting the button to go back up to the squadroom.

* * *

Olivia walked into the pizza place, immediately seeing Elliot in a booth in the corner,"Sorry I'm late, traffic was a bitch, and I was a little late getting out of the precinct," she said, sliding in across from him.

Elliot smiled at her,"No problem. I did go ahead and order for us though," he said, pushing a glass towards her,"I ordered you water, because that's what you used to get when we came here, and I didn't know if you still like sweet tea," he said,"I also ordered us a pepperoni pizza, and before you even say anything about it, I am paying," he added.

Olivia rolled her eyes, sipping her water,"Water is fine. I do still like sweet tea. You are paying half, I am paying the other half," she stated simply

Elliot shook his head and chuckled,"Just as stubborn as always. You haven't changed all that much, Liv," he said.

Olivia shook her head,"Not really," she said simply.

"So," Elliot started,"How have you been?" he asked, looking at her intently, giving her his full attention.

Olivia sighed, running a hand through her hair,"Well, let's see. I started dating my partner, out ADA figured it out, and threatened to tell Cragen. I told her our friendship was over. She told Cragen anyway. I yelled at her. She kissed me. I told her to leave me the fuck alone. I told Cragen that I was dating you. Alex sent me flowers with a note saying that she wouldn't leave me alone until I forgive, and that she is determined to 'have me', whatever the fuck that means. My boyfriend's daughter is visiting starting tomorrow, and I have no clue what the hell I'm going to do. So, yeah, I'm doing pretty great," she said sarcastically, falling right back into their old routine, telling him everything.

Elliot looked shocked, and immediately questions began to fly out of his mouth,"Alex told Cragen about you guys? Alex kissed you? Alex is a lesbian? Alex is in love with you? You told Cragen you were dating me? Nick has a daughter? Why are you so scared about her spending the weekend?" he asked rapidly.

Olivia took another drink of her water,"Yes, Alex told Cragen. Yes, she kissed me, obviously she is a lesbian, and I guess she's in love with me. Yes, I told Cragen I was dating you. I didn't know what else to do. I just, I panicked. Yes, Nick has a daughter, her name is Zara, and I'm scared, because I have no fucking clue how she is going to react to me dating her dad. She's only six, and her parents just divorced. That's a lot to handle on it's own, I don't think she really needs the added stress of having to accept someone new into her life," she explained.

Elliot sighed,"Liv, you are great with kids. She is going to be fine. Now, about the fact that you told Cragen that we're dating, what the hell are you going to do about that?" he asked.

Olivia shook her head as the pizza was brought the their table. She watched Elliot take a piece, before taking a slice for herself,"I have no fucking idea. I guess, until Nick and I are ready to tell him about us, we just lie. He doesn't know who I go home to, or with, after I leave the precinct. As long as Nick and I are careful, we won't get caught," she said.

Elliot nodded,"And Nick has no problem with Cragen thinking that you're dating me?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

Olivia shrugged,"He trusts me. He doesn't like it, but he knows that it's not the truth," she said simply,"Oh, did you get Lizzie set up for her first appointment?" she asked after a moment.

Elliot nodded,"That's actually where she's at right now. When I leave here, I'm heading to pick her up," he informed her.

Olivia smiled,"Good, I think it will do her a lot of good," she said as her phone began to ring. She pulled it out of her pocket, sliding the bar to answer it, and bringing it to her ear,"Benson," she said, listening for a moment,"Alright, I'll be there in a minute," she said, hanging up.

"Duty calls?" Elliot questioned.

Olivia sighed as she nodded, throwing some cash down on the table,"I'm sorry," she apologized,standing up.

Elliot nodded to her,"It's alright, I understand," he said simply, receiving a hug from her, before watching her walk out of the restaurant, sighing.

* * *

"Nick?" Olivia asked, walking into the waiting room of the hospital, spotting him sitting in one of the chairs,"What are you doing out here? You could have started taking her statement without me," she said as he stood up, walking to her.

"She wouldn't talk to anyone but you, Liv," Nick informed her.

"What room is she in?" Olivia asked.

"305," Nick answered, following her as she began to walk down the hallway,"But, Liv, there's something you should know," he said as she opened the door.

"Alex?" Olivia questioned, looking at the blonde sitting on the hospital bed, shocked.


	15. Chapter 15

"Olivia! Thank God you're here!" Alex exclaimed, launching herself into Olivia's arms.

Olivia put everything that had happened between her and Alex the past few days, and treated her like she would any other victim, wrapping her arms loosely around her, giving her a comforting hug, before pulling out of her embrace,"What happened, Alex?" she asked softly.

Alex backed up, sitting back down on the bed, motioning for Olivia to take a seat in the chair next to the bed, completely ignoring Nick's presence,"I, I was leaving my office, to go to lunch, and, this, this man came out of an alley while I was walking down the sidewalk, and he pulled me into the alley with him. I saw him coming out of the alley, I should have ran away. I saw the look in his eyes, I, I knew he, he wasn't good. I was just so scared, I couldn't move,he, he had a gun," Alex explained, tears springing from her eyes as she flung herself into Olivia's arms once again.

Olivia sighed, heavily, returning her hug for a minute, before pulling away,"Alex, this isn't your fault. You came out of it alive, and that's all that matters," she assured her. "What did he look like?" Olivia asked after Alex gave her a small nod.

Alex shook her head, sniffling,"He was wearing um, all black, and he, he had on a mask," she informed them.

Olivia nodded, writing down everything Alex was saying,"Like a ski mask?" she asked.

Alex nodded,"Yeah, a ski mask," she said quickly.

"Did you get a look at his eyes? What about his hands? Was he wearing gloves?" Olivia continued to ask.

Alex shook her head,"I didn't see his eyes or his hands, he grabbed me from behind, but I don't think he was wearing gloves," she said, watching Olivia write, intently.

Olivia looked up at Alex, a puzzled expression on her face,"I thought you said you watched him come out of the alley?" she questioned.

Alex's eyes widened and she cleared her throat,"Well, I mean, I did see his eyes very well. He walked up to me, and then he grabbed me from behind, and pulled me into the alley. I didn't have much time to see anything, it all happened so fast," she explained, wiping her eyes. "Can you just take me home, Livvie? I don't, I don't wanna' be here anymore," she added quickly, looking desperately at Olivia.

Olivia stood up,"I will go talk to the nurse, see if you are ready to be released, and call your sister. I have to go back to the precinct to start on your case, but I will find someone to take you home," she assured her, leading Nick out of the room.

"Did you buy that?" Nick asked as soon as the door was closed behind them.

Olivia sighed, shaking her head as they walked down the hallway, towards the nurse's station,"Her story didn't seem very believable, but I'm not making up my mind until we talk to the doctor. I really don't think that Alex would go this far, just to get some attention from me," she said, stopping in front of the desk.

The nurse looked up, saw Olivia, and handed her Alex's rape kit,"Detective Benson, the doctor wanted to talk to you," she said.

Olivia nodded,"We'll wait here," she said, gesturing to the waiting area behind her.

The nurse nodded,"He shouldn't be too long," she said.

Olivia simply nodded, walking to where two chairs sat in the corner, and falling into one of them, sighing heavily, putting her head in her hands,"When is Zara coming?" she asked, not looking up.

Nick discreetly ran a hand up and down her back,"Their plane lands at six," he said.

"Their?" Olivia asked, looking up at him.

Nick nodded,"Yeah. You didn't think Zara would be flying alone, did you?" he asked curiously.

Olivia shook her head,"No, I guess I didn't think about about it. Where is she staying?" she asked.

Nick shrugged, leaning back, looking around before wrapping an arm around her shoulders,"Don't know. Don't care," he said simply.

Olivia chuckled, leaning back into his embrace, sighing,"It'll be nice to be able to forget about this shit for a few days, just-" she started.

The doctor interupted her, walking into the waiting room, causing Olivia and Nick apart,"Sorry for the wait," he said.

Olivia nodded, standing up,"No problem, Doctor Anderson. The nurse said there was something you wanted to talk to us about," she said.

Doctor Anderson nodded,"Yeah, it's about Alex Cabot," he said. Olivia simply nodded, prompting him to continue. "Well, I'll just come right out and say it, I don't think she was raped. She definitely had sex recently, but it was consensual. There were no signs of tearing, no bruising, nothing," he said.

Olivia sighed heavily, running a hand through her hair and nodding,"Ok, thank you, Doctor Anderson," she said simply, turning to walk down the hallway.

Doctor Anderson's voice stopped her, though,"Detective Benson, um, Olivia, can I talk to you alone for a minute?" he asked, nervousness clear in his voice.

Olivia turned around,"Anything you say to me, you can say in front of my partner," she said simply, knowing what he was going to say.

"Um, ok. Well, I was just wondering what time you got off tonight. I get off at eight, and I was thinking that we could go get some drinks, maybe dinner," he said, putting his hands in his pockets.

Olivia glanced at Nick out of the corner of her eyes, seeing the jealousy in his eyes. She chuckled as she looked at Doctor Anderson,"That's really sweet, Micheal, but I'm going to have to pass. I'm seeing someone," she informed him, stepping a bit closer to Nick.

Micheal nodded,"Well, I just, I thought I'd ask. If things don't work out with you and this lucky son of a bitch, let me know," he said, smiling at her.

Olivia returned his smile, nodding,"Well, I think things are going to work out, but if they don't, you'll be my first call," she said, turning and leading the way down the hallway, back towards Alex's room.

Alex looked up as she heard the door open, smiling at Olivia,"So, can you take me home?" she asked hopefully.

Olivia shook her head,"I can't believe you would do this," she said, folding her arms, choosing to stand by the door, rather than walk farther into the room.

"Do what?" Alex asked, confused.

"Alex, we know," Nick said simply.

"Know what?" Alex asked, almost nervously.

Olivia sighed,"Alex, drop the act. Please, try to keep the tiny bit of dignity you have left," she said.

Alex shook her head, plopping down on the hospital bed, refusing to meet Olivia's gaze,"I'm sorry, Livvie. I just, you hated me, and I, I couldn't take it. I was hoping that when you saw me here, like this, you would, you would-" she stuttered.

"I would what?' Olivia asked impatiently, folding her arms across her chest.

"Realize that you love me," Alex admitted quietly.

Olivia rolled her eyes,"Alex, no matter what you do, that is not going to happen. I don't love you, I never loved you the way you love me. The most you ever were to me was a friend, but that's long gone now. Honestly, Alex, get over me, because it's never, ever going to happen," she said. A tear rolled down Alex's cheek, and Olivia felt a pang of guilt, but it quickly went away when she remembered what Alex had just done.

Alex nodded,"I know that, now. I'm so sorry, Livvie," she said apologetically, still not meeting Olivia's gaze.

Olivia just shook her head,"You can leave any time, obviously," she said simply, turning on her heel and leaving. She walked quickly, knowing that Nick was right behind her, and didn't stop until she was sitting in the driver's seat of her car.

"I'm sorry," Nick said simply, taking Olivia's hand over the middle console.

Olivia shook her head,"It's not your fault," she said with a bitter chuckle.

"It's not your fault either, Liv. Alex obviously has some problems," Nick said, reaching out and cupping Olivia's face lightly with his free hand.  
Olivia finally turned to look at him,"Don't you have to drive your car back to the precinct?" she asked, changing the subject.

Nick sighed, shaking his head,"No, Fin and Munch were on their way to talk to a victim's parents, so I just had them drop me off on the way. I figured I would ride back with you," he explained simply.

Olivia nodded, leaning forward and kissing him softly,"Let's get back and finish our paperwork, so we can pick up your daughter. What time is the plane landing, again?" she asked, pulling away and starting the car.

Nick nodded,"Six," he said simply, looking at his watch.

Olivia nodded,"Well, let's just hope we don't get another case today," she said.

* * *

Three hours later found Olivia and Nick just finishing up paperwork,"Hey Cap, my daughter in coming in for the weekend. Her plane is landing in an hour, can I go ahead and head out?" Nick asked, standing up as Cragen walked out of his office.

Cragen nodded,"Yeah, both of you can head out. Munch and Fin are on call this weekend, so enjoy your weekend off," he said, waving dismissively at the two of them.

Olivia and Nick both got up,"I'll meet you at the car," Nick said quietly as he walked past Olivia, out of the squadroom. Olivia simply nodded, straightening up her desk, and taking her time gathering her things, before heading out of the squadroom a few minutes after Nick. As promised, he was leaning up against her car, when she walked out the front doors of the building.

"Can I help you, sir?" Olivia asked teasingly, walking to the driver's side, looking at him over the car.

Nick smirked,"Maybe. I'm looking for this incredibly sexy partner of mind, who is actually my girlfriend, too. We have to leave pretty soon, or we aren't going to be there when my daughter gets off the plane," he said.

Olivia shrugged,"Well, I don't know who she is, but I can go with you to pick up your daughter," she said with a wink, unlocking the doors to the car. They both chuckled as they slid into their seats,"Are you sure you want me there when you pick her up?" Olivia asked.

Nick nodded,"Of course, baby," he said, cupping her face with both of his hands and leaning across the console to give her a deep kiss.

Olivia smiled once he pulled away, and started the car,"Ok then, let's go get her," she said simply, backing out of her parking spot.

* * *

**Next, they pick Zara up at the airport. Olivia meets Nick's ex, and she is, well, less than pleasant. As well as, Olivia, Nick, and Zara's weekend together, which may end up being a bit longer than a weekend. Later, someone else finds out about Olivia's relationship with Nick, but who? Also, is Alex really giving up on Olivia, or not?**


	16. Chapter 16

Nick and Olivia were waiting, looking around anxiously for Zara. It wasn't until she actually threw herself into Nick's arms, that they found her. Nick chuckled, wrapping his arms around his daughter and hugging her tightly, kissing her forehead,"I missed you so much," he said, closing his eyes, fighting the tears that were threatening to spill.

"I missed you, daddy," Zara said, though it was muffled by Nick's shirt.

Olivia's heart swelled, and she felt like she was invading on some private moment. She was beginning to step away, when Nick turned his gaze towards her,"Zara, do you remember Olivia?" he asked.

Olivia had met Zara a few times, she had even babysat her once, but she wasn't sure if the little girl would remember her.

Zara nodded, smiling brightly at the brunette,"Livia!" she exclaimed.

Olivia chuckled, stepping closer, surprised when Zara reached for her, even more surprised when Nick handed Zara over to her,"Hi sweetie," she said, receiving a hug.

The sweet moment was interrupted when Nick's ex-wife finally made it to them,"God, Zara you scared me. Don't just run away from me like that!" she exclaimed, parking two rolling suitcases in front of Nick.

Nick gave her a confused look,"She's only staying for the weekend, why did you bring two suitcases?" he asked.

Maria shrugged, her gaze finally settling on Olivia, who was still holding Zara,"Olivia?" she questioned.

Olivia gave her a small smile, hiding her dislike for the women,"Hi Maria," she greeted simply, with a nod.

Maria, however, was far from friendly, turning to Nick,"What the hell is your partner doing here?" she asked.

Nick simply shrugged, smirking,"That's no longer any of your business," he said.

"The hell it isn't!" Maria yelled.

Nick looked around, noticing that people were beginning to stare,"Maria, quiet down," he said,"It isn't your business. Not anymore. We aren't together anymore. So, really, nothing that I do is your business. The only reason you would even be concerned with what I'm doing, or who I'm with, would be if it could be harmful to Zara. You know just as well as I do that Olivia would never hurt Zara, so you don't need to be concerned," he replied.

Maria gave Olivia a once over, shaking her head,"You really downgraded, Nick," she said, placing a hand on his arm,"It's really a shame, too," she said, trailing her hand up his arm, to the back of his neck, as if she might kiss him.

Nick, however, stepped away from her, stepping closer to Olivia, shaking his head,"Goodbye Maria. I'll see you Sunday at noon. Have fun in the city, but stay away from us," he said, choosing to walk away, instead of yelling and causing more of a spectacle. He grabbed the handles to both of Zara's suitcases, leading the way back to Olivia's car.

* * *

By the time they got back to Nick's apartment, it was nearly nine o'clock, considering they had stopped to get some pizza for dinner, and at Olivia's house so she could get some clothes and things for the weekend.

Zara was told to go change, and get in bed, and they would be in to say goodnight in a few minutes. While Zara was changing, Nick and Olivia both changed into sweats and t-shirts as well.

Once they were both changed, they made their way into Zara's room, where they little girl was waiting patiently in her bed, the covers pulled up to her chin.

Olivia and Nick both chuckled at the sight as they made their way to the bed,"Goodnight, baby girl. Get some rest. Tomorrow, we're going shopping," Nick said, kissing her forehead and smiling.

Zara smiled excitedly,"Ok daddy!" she said, looking expectantly at Olivia.

Nick saw where her gaze was, and nudged Olivia forward, towards the bed. Olivia smiled as she bent down kissing the little girl's cheek,"Goodnight sweetie. I'll see you in the morning," she said.

"Goodnight Livia," Zara returned sleepily, already beginning to drift off.

Olivia and Nick quietly made their way out of the little girl's room, leaving the door open a crack behind them, and making their way to the couch. Nick collapse onto it first, pulling Olivia down onto his lap,"It's been a long day," he said, nuzzling her neck.

Olivia nodded, nudging his nose with hers, bringing his lips up to meet hers in a deep, slow kiss,"Very long," she agree once she pulled away, laying her head on his shoulder.

"At least we have the weekend off," Nick said, resting his head on top of Olivia's,"And Zara's here," he added after a moment.

Olivia gave a small nod,"Are you still sure you want me to be here?" she asked, looking up at him.

Nick smiled at her,"Of course I am, and I'm not going to change my mind about it, so you can stop asking me," he said, kissing the tip of her nose.

Olivia simply nodded,"I'll probably never stop doubting it, but I'll stop asking you," she said simply.

Nick shook his head,"I'm going to make you stop doubting it. I promise," he assured her. He meant it, too. He would make Olivia believe that he wanted her there, and that he had no intentions of running away, or letting her run away, for that matter.

"You should go to bed, tomorrow is going to be a long day of shopping," Olivia said, sliding herself off of his lap.

"What do you mean I should go to bed?" Nick asked, raising an eyebrow at her.

"You should go to bed," Olivia repeated.

Nick smirked as he stood up, sweeping Olivia into his arms, causing her to let out a quiet yelp,"We should go to bed," he corrected, carrying her into his bedroom.

Olivia chuckled as he laid her on his bed gently,"You're too much, Amaro," she said as he laid down beside her, pulling the covers up over them, and pulling her close, wrapping his arms around her and entwining their legs.

Nick sighed into her hair, kissing her forehead,"No, baby, I don't think I'm enough," he mumbled quietly, noticing that the beautiful woman in his arms had already drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**Next up, a Saturday spent shopping, a Sunday spent at home, and Maria does something pretty unexpected. Later, Nick and Olivia finally take things to the next level, they go back to work, and someone else finds out about them.**


	17. Chapter 17

Olivia woke up the next morning, immediately noticing that Nick wasn't in bed beside her. She fluttered her eyes open, noticing that the room was empty, but hearing the voices coming from the other room, and smelling the eggs cooking, she knew that both Zara, and Nick were up. She rolled out of bed, combing her hair with her fingers as she walked through the living room, into the kitchen, where Zara was sitting at the table in her pajamas, coloring, and Nick was standing in front of the oven, cooking scrambled eggs.

"Livia!" Zara exclaimed once she saw Olivia enter the room, hopping out of her chair to give her a hug.

Olivia chuckled, bending down and returning Zara's hug, as Nick turned around,"Good morning, sweetie," she said, kissing Zara's cheek, before standing back up and walking to Nick.

"Hey baby," Nick said, greeting her with a kiss.

"Do you need any help?" Olivia asked, looking down at the frying pan full of scrambled eggs as Nick reached to shut off the burner.

Nick shook his head,"Nope, it's all done. I hope you don't mind scrambled eggs, that's what Zara wanted," he said, moving the frying pan off the burner, and reaching for the three plates that he had already gotten out.

Olivia shook her head,"Scrambled eggs are great," she said, taking the first plate from him, grabbing a fork from the drawer, and setting the plate in front of Zara.

"Thank you, Livia," the little girl said, digging into her food.

Olivia chuckled,"You're welcome sweetie," she said, taking her plate from Nick, and handing him a fork.

"So," Nick said as he sat down at the table,"I thought that we could head out as soon as we finished eating. I don't know if I'm going to get to see you again before your birthday, so I thought I could take you shopping for your birthday today. We can grab lunch somewhere, and then I'll cook dinner tonight. I was also thinking we could play some games tonight, or something," he said, taking a bite of his eggs.

"Monopoly!" Zara squealed with a mouth full of eggs.

Nick chuckled,"Don't talk with your mouth full," he scolded lightly.

Zara swallowed,"Sorry daddy," she apologized.

Nick nodded,"It's ok, baby," he said dismissively,"But, yes, we can play Monopoly tonight, if you want to," he said.

Zara smiled, turning her gaze towards Olivia,"Are you gonna' play Livia?" she asked her.

Olivia smiled, nodding,"Sure sweetie," she replied.

"Yay!" Zara exclaimed, finishing her eggs.

"Give me your plate, and go get dressed, kiddo," Nick instructed, taking his daughter's plate, Olivia's empty plate, and his own plate, and putting them all in the sink.

Olivia led the way back into Nick's bedroom so that they could get dressed,"You can get dressed in the bathroom," Nick said.

Olivia nodded,"Ok," she said simply, kissing him softly before making her way into the bathroom. As Olivia dressed she thought about what was happening in her life. Here she was, in her partner's apartment, in a relationship with him, about to go shopping with him and his , daughter, who's only in town for the weekend. Olivia shook her head as she pulled on her jeans. What the hell was she doing there? Who was she kidding? She didn't belong there. Nick should be enjoying his weekend with his daughter, without having to worry about her. She would tell him that, later, when they got back from shopping.

"Ready?" Nick asked, as she stepped out of the bathroom.

Olivia nodded,"Yes," she said simply, following Nick out of the room.

* * *

"Ok, sweetie, put your bags in your room, and change into your jammies, and we will get started on dinner," Nick instructed as they walked back into the apartment.

"Ok daddy," Zara said, carrying the bags with her new toys and clothes to her room as her father had instructed.

"Babe, are you alright?" Nick asked, turning to Olivia, who had barely said anything throughout the whole day.

Olivia nodded,"Yeah, I'm fine," she said simply, walking into his bedroom to change.

"Liv, don't lie to me," Nick said, following her.

Olivia turned around to face him,"Honestly, I don't think I should be here," she said simply.

"What? Why?" Nick asked, walking closer to her.

Olivia sighed, sitting down on the edge of his bed,"I just feel like I'm intruding," she said.

Nick shook his head, sighing as he sat down on the bed next to her,"Babe, we've already talked about this. I want you here. Zara wants you here. I don't know why you keep saying that you shouldn't be here, because, as far as I'm concerned, this is exactly where you should be. Do you not wanna' be here?" he asked.

Olivia shook her head,"No, no, I want to be here. That's not it. I just, fuck, I don't know. I just feel like I'm intruding-" she started.

Nick cut her off with a heart-melting kiss,"Don't do this, Liv. Don't try to convince yourself that I don't want you here, or that you shouldn't be here, so that you have a reason to run," he said, pulling away, but resting his forehead against hers.

Olivia sighed,"I'm sorry," she said softly.

"Don't apologize. I know that it's hard for you to accept the fact that you're happy. I get that, but you should get used to be happy, because if I get my way, I will be making you happy for a very, very long time," Nick said, smiling as he leaned in to kiss her again.

Olivia smiled,"We should go get started on dinner," she said, relaxing for the first time that day, and nuzzling his nose lightly with hers.

Nick nodded, kissing her once more, before standing up, taking her hand, and pulling her into the kitchen with him,"Damn it," he said as his phone began to ring. He pulled it out of his pocket as Olivia got a pot out of the dishwasher,"What do you want, Maria? What? Are you serious? No, well, not really. What about Zara, though? No, she's going to be heart broken. If you do this, I hope you know that you will not be. Yeah, ok. Bye," Nick said, hanging up.

"What was that about?" Olivia asked curiously.

Nick shook his head,"Maria is leaving Zara here, with me," he said.

"What do you mean?" Olivia asked curiously.

"Maria is leaving Zara here with me. She is going back to DC tonight, and she is leaving Zara here," Nick informed her, still shaking his head as he leaned back against the counter.

* * *

**What will Olivia say? How will Nick break the news to Zara? How will Zara react? **


	18. Chapter 18

Olivia's jaw dropped,"What? How can she just leave her like that?" she asked, shocked. She didn't like Maria for what she had done to Nick, but she had always thought that the woman was a good mother.

Nick shook his head,"I don't know," he said simply, shrugging.

Olivia heard the sadness in his voice and walked closer to him, wrapping her arms around him in a comforting hug,"Are you ok?" she asked.

Nick pulled away so that he could look her in the eyes, but kept his arms wrapped around her waist,"Oh yeah, I'm fine. It's Zara that I'm worried about. How am I going to tell her? This is going to break her heart," he said sadly.

"If you want, I can be there when you tell her. I mean, I'm no substitute for her mother, but I bet it will be easier for her to hear if there is a woman that she trusts around," Olivia said, sighing before she continued,"There's no way to do this without hurting her, baby. Her mother, for whatever fucking reason, just decided that she doesn't want her anymore. That's a hard thing for a kid to hear, and it's going to hurt her, but that doesn't mean that we can't soften the blow in whatever ways we can," she finished.

Nick looked at her with an unreadable expression for a moment, before pulling her in for a deep kiss,"You are the most amazing woman on this planet," he said, kissing her again.

Olivia smiled against his lips,"No, I'm really not," she said, pulling away to start dinner as Zara ran into the kitchen.

"Daddy, can I set Monopoly up?" she asked excitedly, grabbing the game box off of the kitchen table.

Nick smiled at her,"Sure sweetie, just set it up on the coffee table," he replied, watching her run out of the room.

"When are you going to tell her?" Olivia asked without turning around, putting a pan with three chicken breasts into the oven, before beginning to cut the vegetables for their chef salad.

Nick sighed, wrapping his arms around her from behind and resting his head on her shoulder,"Tomorrow morning, I guess. We've had a great day, I don't want to ruin it," he replied, kissing the spot behind her ear.

"You're a good dad. She's going to be fine," Olivia assured him, knowing he needed to hear it.

Nick kissed her cheek,"I needed to hear that," he said quietly.

Olivia smirked,"I know," she said, turning to give him a soft kiss,"Go help your daughter get Monopoly set up. I'll bring the salad out in a few minutes," she assured him, giving him a nudge with her hip, before turning back to the cutting board on the counter.

The rest of the evening was spent laughing and playing Monopoly. They didn't even get to finish the game, because at ten o'clock, after a few hours of playing, Nick decided that Zara needed to go to bed. Olivia and Nick tucked her in, together, and, upon Zara's request, Olivia read her a story, before she and Nick went to bed, dreading the next morning.

* * *

Olivia woke up the next morning to the sound of Zara's voice, and the bed moving. Her eyes fluttered open and she chuckled when she saw Zara jumping on the end of the bed,"Livia, daddy, you have to get up. It's time to get up," she exclaimed, continuing to jump.

"What time is it?" Nick groaned, refusing to open his eyes yet.

"It's eight, daddy, but mommy told me Friday that she was leaving at ten, so she'll be here soon!" Zara yelled, continuing to jump.

Olivia's heart sank as she watched Nick's eyes finally open, sadness filling them,"Come here, baby," he said, reaching his arms out towards his daughter.

Zara flopped down onto her hands and knees, crawling in between Olivia and her father, laying her head on Olivia's shoulder and looking at Nick,"What's wrong, daddy? You look sad," Zara observed.

Nick sighed,"Sweetheart, mommy's not coming to get you today," he said.

"Why not? Is she coming tomorrow?" Zara asked curiously.

Nick shook his head,"No sweetie, mommy thought it would be better if you stayed with daddy from now on," he said, trying to put it as lightly as he could.

"But when will I see mommy, now?" Zara asked.

Nick sighed, shrugging,"I don't know sweetie," he said softly.

"Does she not want me anymore?" Zara asked, tears forming in her eyes.

Nick's heart broke,"Awh, honey, come here," he said, pulling her into his arms,"It's not that she doesn't want you. She just thinks that you'll be better off here, with me," he said gently.

"You and Livvie want me, don't you daddy?" Zara asked, almost desperately, turning to look at Olivia.

Olivia smiled sadly at her, scooting closer, so that there was no space in between them,"Yeah, baby. Of course we want you," Nick responded.

"Livvie, you aren't going to leave, are you? You're going to stay with us, right?" Zara asked.

Olivia didn't hesitate to nod, just wanting to keep the girl from crying,"I'm not going anywhere, honey," she promised her.

Zara sniffled, a tear rolling down her cheek,"I love you, Livia," she said, throwing herself into the brunette's arms.

Olivia closed her eyes tight as she hugged the little girl,"I love you too, sweetie," she said, opening her eyes to find Nick watching them, tears running down his own cheeks. Olivia kept one arm wrapped around Zara, but reached the other one out, wiping Nick's tears away. They sat there like that for a few minutes, before Olivia realized Zara had fallen asleep. She rolled the small girl to the other side of her, scooting closer to Nick,"Are you ok, baby?" she whispered.

Nick nodded, kissing her quickly, but deeply,"I'm fine, and I think Zara will be too. Did you mean what you said about staying?" he asked.

Olivia sighed,"I don't have to stay. I was just trying to make her feel better," she said softly.

Nick shook his head,"I want you to. I, I don't know if I can raise her by myself. She needs a mom, Liv. I'm not saying that you have to take that responsibility right away, but she would, we would really like it if you would stay with us, just be kind of like a friend to her for a while. I know this is moving kind of fast, but she needs you, Liv," he said softly, tears coming to his eyes again,"I need you."

Olivia nodded, wiping a stray tear that had fallen,"It's ok. Everything is going to be ok. I'll stay. I'll call my landlord tomorrow, and tell him that he needs to find a new tenant," she said, taking a deep breath.

Nick wrapped his arms tightly around her,"Thank you, Liv. I love you," he said softly, kissing her forehead.

Olivia smiled,"I love you, too, Nick," she said, rolling over in his arms, and pulling Zara close to her, deciding to go back to sleep.

* * *

It wasn't even an hour later, that Olivia woke up to the sound of her phone ringing from the living room. She quickly, but carefully slid out of bed, careful not to wake Nick or Zara, and she answered her phone just before it stopped ringing,"Benson," she said, walking into the kitchen to put on a pot of coffee.

"Livvie! I miss you!" came the response.

Olivia chuckled,"Hey Lizzie, I miss you too, sweetie. How was therapy?" she asked, pulling two mugs down from the cabinet.

"It was good," Lizzie replied simply.

"Are you still having nightmares?" Olivia asked, sitting down at the table.

Lizzie sighed,"Yeah, but they aren't as bad," she said.

"That's good, sweetie. They will go away eventually, it's just going to take some time," Olivia assured her.

"Can I come over?" Lizzie asked.

Olivia sighed,"Honey, I'm not at my apartment right now. I'm with Nick and his daughter, at his house," she replied.

"Well, can I come over there? I want to see you," Lizzie said, jealousy clear in her voice.

Olivia sighed again,"Let me talk to Nick, and make sure it's ok, and then I'll call you back, ok?" she asked.

"Ok, Livvie," Lizzie said, almost sadly.

"Don't worry, sweetie. I'm sure it will be ok, alright? We'll work something out," Olivia promised.

"Ok," Lizzie said simply.

"Bye Lizzie," Olivia said, waiting for her reply, before hanging up.

"What did she want?" Nick asked, walking into the kitchen, pouring coffee into both of the mugs on the counter, and handing one to Olivia.

"She wants to see me," Olivia replied, taking a sip of her coffee.

"Liv, I understand that she needs you and everything, but I think that Zara needs you more right now," Nick said, taking his seat beside her.

Olivia shook her head,"I understand, but I can't just leave her hanging," she said.

"Well, what are you going to do?" Nick asked.

Olivia sighed,"What if she just came over for dinner tonight? I could be with both of them at the same time. Everybody wins," she said.

Nick nodded,"That's fine with me," he said simply. At that, Olivia called Lizzie back, and invited her over for dinner. Lizzie said that she would be there, and Olivia hung up, falling onto the couch, wondering how Zara would deal with having to share her attention, especially after everything she had had to deal with that morning. It was going to be an interesting evening.

* * *

**Next, the evening, of course! And, Nick and Olivia head back to work. As well as, a night out with the rest of the squad, that leads to Nick and Olivia almost getting found out.**


	19. Chapter 19

Olivia opened the door, and immediately a blonde blur flew into her arms, hugging her tightly,"Livvie!" Lizzie exclaimed.

Olivia chuckled, hugging her just as tightly,"Hey sweetie," she greeted, pulling away and shutting the door.

"Thank you for inviting me over," Lizzie said politely, sitting down on the couch.

Olivia smiled warmly at the young blonde,"No problem, honey. Do you want something to drink?" she asked.

Lizzie nodded,"Do you have any soda?" she asked.

Olivia nodded,"You like Sprite, don't you?" she asked. Lizzie nodded in response, and Olivia immediately headed into the kitchen, where Nick was busy cooking dinner. "Do you need any help?" Olivia asked, getting a glass down from the cabinet and pulling the two liter of Sprite out of the fridge.

Nick shook his head,"I've got it all under control," he replied, stirring the spaghetti sauce that he had simmering.

"Livvie!" they both heard Zara call from the living room.

Olivia sighed, putting the Sprite back into the fridge,"Here we go," she mumbled as she walked into the living room,"What's up, sweetie?" she asked, handing the Sprite to Lizzie.

"I thought it was just gonna' be me, you, and daddy for dinner," Zara said, almost sadly, waiting until Olivia sat on the couch next to Lizzie to climb onto her lap.

Olivia smiled softly at the young girl,"Well, my friend Lizzie wanted to come over, just for dinner. That's ok, isn't it?" she asked.

Zara sighed, laying her head on Olivia's shoulder,"She's your friend?" she asked.

Olivia nodded,"Yeah, sweetie," she replied.

Zara gave a small shrug and a sigh,"I guess she can stay, then," she said.

Olivia chuckled at the young girl's exasperation,"Thank you, princess Zara," she joked, kissing the girl's forehead.

Lizzie looked on, feeling jealous of the affection that the young girl was getting for Olivia,"'Livia," she said, gaining the brunette's attention.

"Yeah, honey?" Olivia asked, looking at the young blonde.

"What's for dinner?" she asked.

"Spaghetti, one of Zara's favorites," Olivia answered, first smiling at Lizzie, then down at Zara who was still in her lap.

"Yay!" Zara exclaimed, eliciting a chuckle from Olivia.

"How much longer?" Lizzie asked, growing more jealous.

Olivia shrugged,"Probably about thirty minutes," she replied.

"Will you come play dolls with me until then?" Zara asked hopefully, looking up at Olivia with her best puppy dog eyes.

Olivia chuckled,"Sure sweetie, go get it set up," she replied, patting her butt lightly as the young girl hopped off of her lap and ran towards her room.

"Can I play?" Lizzie asked, looking hopefully at Olivia, not really wanting to play, but wanting to stay near Olivia.

Olivia smiled sweetly,"Sure, honey, come on," she said, standing and resting a hand on the blonde's back as she guided her towards Zara's bedroom.

Olivia sat down on the floor next to Zara and Lizzie took a seat next to her. Zara immediately sat herself in Olivia's lap, handing her a doll,"Here, Livvie, you get to be Jasmine," the young brunette said sweetly, smiling at her.

Lizzie spoke up from her spot beside Olivia,"Who should I be?" she asked.

"You can be anybody," Zara said dismissively, not even turning to look at the teenager.

Lizzie rolled her eyes as she picked up a random barbie, already not liking the young girl. The three of them played barbies until Nick called them for dinner. When they walked into the kitchen, the table was already set, complete with drinks, and Nick was sitting. Olivia took one of the seats next to Nick, giving him a soft kiss as he handed her her glass of water. Lizzie took the only other empty seat next to Olivia. Zara simply walked past the empty seat that was left, hopping up into Olivia's lap and taking her cup of milk from her father.

Nick chuckled,"Sweetie, wouldn't you rather sit in an actual chair?" he asked his daughter.

Zara shook her head, moving Olivia's plate slightly to the side to make room for hers and leaning back against Olivia,"No, I wanna' sit with Livvie," she said simply.

Nick gave Olivia a questioning look and she simply nodded, telling him that it was ok, before kissing the crown of Zara's head, picking up her fork with one hand, and taking Nick's free hand with the other,"So, Lizzie, sweetie, how have you been?" Olivia asked, turning her gaze to look at the teenager.

Lizzie shrugged,"Fine," she said simply, pushing her food around her plate, but not really eating anything,"You know, I, I'm not really feeling well, I'm gonna' call daddy to come pick me up," she said sadly, walking out of the kitchen, into the living room.

Olivia sighed, standing up and putting Zara in her seat,"Where you going, Livvie?" Zara asked.

"I'm just gonna' go talk to Lizzie, honey, I'll be right back," Olivia said with a reassuring smile.

"Can I come?" Zara asked, standing up in the chair.

Olivia shook her head,"No, honey, you stay here with your daddy and eat. I'll be right back," she said.

Zara looked sad, but crawled into her father's lap saying,"Ok."

Nick nodded at Olivia, assuring her that Zara would be fine, and Olivia walked into the living room where Lizzie was sitting on the couch, fidgeting with her hands,"Did you call your dad?" Olivia asked, sitting down next to her.

Lizzie nodded,"He's on his way," she said simply.

Olivia sighed, draping an arm over the couch behind Lizzie,"Sweetie, are you ok?" she asked.

Lizzie shrugged,"It's just that, you've been giving all your attention to her, and I came here because I wanted to spend time with you, and you're ignoring me," she said sadly.

"I'm so sorry, Lizzie," Olivia said, heartbroken that she had hurt the teenager,"Zara just found out this morning that her mom left. She doesn't want her anymore, and she just left her hear with Nick, so I need to be there for her. She's just a kid, you know, and that's a hard thing to deal with. Maybe next time you want to talk, we can go out to dinner, or lunch, or something, and Zara can stay with her dad, so you have my full attention," she suggested.

Lizzie looked up at her, a hopeful smile on her face,"Yeah, that sounds good," she said, wrapping her arms around the older woman,"I love you, 'Livia," she said.

Olivia sighed, wrapping her arms around Lizzie tightly,"I love you, too, sweetie," she said, pulling away,"I'm not on call tomorrow night, how about I take you out to dinner, and we can talk?" she suggested.

Lizzie nodded excitedly,"Ok," she said,"But no Zara," she added.

Olivia chuckled, brushing back some of the blonde hair from Lizzie's face,"Just me and you. I promise," she assured her.

Lizzie nodded, resting her head on Olivia's shoulder,"Will you sit here with me until daddy gets here?" she asked.

Olivia sighed, looking back to the table where Zara was content in her father's arms, but looking expectantly at Olivia,"How long did he say he would be?" she asked.

Lizzie shrugged,"Probably twenty or thirty minutes," she said simply.

Olivia nodded,"Sure, sweetie," she said simply, turning on the TV. Sure enough, twenty minutes later Elliot was knocking on the door. Olivia hugged Lizzie one more time, promising to call the next day to get their plans worked out, before shutting and locking the door behind them and walking back into the dining room to finish her dinner.

After dinner, Zara, Nick, and Olivia curled up on the couch to watch a movie. Olivia had her head leaning on Nick's shoulder, and Zara was curled up tightly on both of their laps. After the movie, they both tucked Zara into bed, before getting into bed themselves, snuggling together tightly.

It was going to be a very long day for both of them tomorrow.


End file.
